


To Love a Gun

by InnerWorkings94Imagines



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerWorkings94Imagines/pseuds/InnerWorkings94Imagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An Unbreakable Promise...</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Before

In the city of Westeros there were nine districts.  Each belong or ruled under one of the great four families in the city.

 

 The Baratheon family was known throughout for its political figures, but hidden agendas.  A Family that is prominent in the drug and weapons dealing throughout the city limits.  Banning those who merely stood in their way.  

 

The Lannister Family was known for being a founding member of the local drug introduction and well known for their monopolization over the police force.  

 

The Targaryens were the eldest well known family who thrives not only on international drug smuggling, weapon dealings, and even as far as having  multiple connections in the political game, they are seen to the public eye as a lover of the arts and Philanthropist, giving most a good amount of money back to the needy.  

 

And last family, the Starks, who rule over their district by keeping their streets clean of any deals.  Their family in the last fifty years has turned from prostitution, to defending those who need it.  No longer truly in a life of crime, their only offense against the law is the hitman they produce, and their illegal known gamblings.  Their  known tactical underground training is not only public knowledge, but those who wish for the murder between families to end encourage it.

 

Each family is the wealthiest in its own right.  But the deep hatred that lurks under the surface between the Baratheons and the Targaryens in a hatred that has made blood run on the streets.  The lannisters took their side when Cersei Lannister married Robert Baratheon.  Their wedding present to his family was having Aerys II Targaryen and his wife brutally murdered, while his son, Rhaegar Targaryen, was thrown into incarceration on petty crimes.  When Ned Stark, the highest ranking Judge in the city of Westeros, starts to gain a second look from the suddenly gets unwanted attention from the Lannisters after screwing up some of their business, he needs help.  An Alliance between him and the Targaryens would insure his family's safety.

 

In Westors City the only alliance that is unbroken is that of a marriage arrangement between two families.  The Starks eldest daughter Sansa, and Rhaegar Targaryen second eldest son, Jon Targaryen would seal their alliance against the Baratheon’s and the Lannisters.  

  
Sansa and Jon don’t know each other, like her other siblings know him.  And Jon still thinks that Sansa is just like how they were when they were kids.  Stuck up, and dreaming of her blonde haired prince.  Instead she got stuck with a dark haired killer.  While Sansa believes that Jon will be like every other one in his family.  Having a wife and many mistresses, which Sansa dreamed of marrying out of love.  


	2. I

I

 

Ned sat across from Rhaegar Targaryen looking at the chess board laid out in front of them.  Ever since their schooldays, Ned and Rhaegar had both enjoyed playing the game together.  Equally matched in both wit and smart’s it the games usual were won by whoever had the edge that day.  Today’s game would be to Rhaegar, and Ned Stark knew that the moment he sat down and looked at the pieces on the table.  

 

“I received some news today Ned.”  He said making a calculated move.  

 

“You’re in a heavily guarded prison.”  Ned sated taking one of Rhaegar’s knights off the board.  

 

“Yes, but you my friend are underestimating me.”  

 

“Please, enlighten me then.”  Ned said with a hearty yet guarded laugh.  

 

“Rumor has it, that you pissed off the wrong family.”  Rhaegar looked at the board as he saw he could call check in three moves.  

 

“What else is new?”  And spoke before taking a sip of water.  Being from an influential family, Rhaegar, was able to have much in his visiting hours.  Even with a man of the law seated right across from him.  

 

“That you wish to make an unbreakable agreement between us.”  

 

“Did you now.  This rumor is spreading fast, if it has reached your ears.”  Ned looked at his friend and smiled when he knew who told him.  

 

“How is Eli?”  Rehgar threw his head back with a laugh.  

 

“You always can read me like a open book Stark.”  

 

“I’m a judge, I’m suppose to read people like an open book Targaryen.”  He retorted back with a laugh that equal his.  

 

“An Unbreakable agreement in Westors City is one of Marriage.”  

 

“I understand, I would not have said so, if I didn’t.”  

 

“Aegon is already wedded to Margaery Tyrell.  So you must either be speaking about my beloved daughter or my beloved other son.”  

 

“Robb is not ready to marry.  It would be to soon after Jeyne’s accident.”  

 

“Yes, yes, I know.  A car bombing is truly sad, but to find out after that she was with his child.  Must have devastated him.”  

 

“Truly, Truly, it did.”  

 

“So that must mean my youngest.  Jon Targaryen.”  

 

“And my eldest daughter."  Ned moved his queen.  Rhaegar took her and placed his right in position.

 

"Checkmate my dear friend."  With a sigh, Ned stood, along with his chess partner.  Shaking his hand.

 

“Do you accept defeat today Stark.?”  He asked, with a heavy smile.  

 

“I accept defeat today only in the game of Chess.  Do you accept your victory today Targaryen?”  

 

“I accept.”  He said. Both men smiled and laughed at the agreement.  

 

“Be well, Rhaegar.  Be well.”

 

“And you my brother.”  

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Sansa Stark sat in the coffee shop waiting for her friend to arrive.  The cup streaming from its containments as she took a tentative sip.  Her gaze focused on the book in front of her.  Not really caring about those around her.  Sansa has always been this quiet and regal when it came to her public outings.  The daughter of a judge should act no different of course.  

 

Only thing that entered her world was a soft gentle touch on her shoulder as she peered up at the person who dared touch a Stark.  Rhaenys Targaryen and Margaery Tyrell Targaryen stood there with wide grins.  

 

“Sansa dear, its good to see.”  The elder women spoke, as Sansa wrapped her in a friendly hug.  

 

“Its good to see you as well.”  Her reply was usual.  Margaery developed her into a hug as well with a smile that infected everyone.

 

“I’m sorry to have called you here, last minute but I have some news.”  Rhaenys spoke excitedly.  Margaery was equal to her excitement as they took their seats across from the young women.  Both smiles wider than Sansa could remember ever seeing them.  

 

“What has you to all in a fuss?”  Her voice dripping with wonder.  

 

“There has been an unbreakable agreement spoken of dear Sansa.”  Margaery said looking excited.  

 

“Really?  But the spring season hasn’t started yet for matchmaking.”  Her breath hitched in her throat at the wonder who could be arranged.  

 

“Aegon and I overheard our mother speaking with a certain someones father.”  Rhaenys said with a light teasing in her voice.  Sansa hide her composure quite well.  Being the eldest daughter she feared that this would someday happen.  Even though her father always told her that when she married, she was to choose her own husband.  

 

“R-really?”  She stuttered out, taking a sip from her coffee.

 

“As you know Aegon is not a matchable.”  Margaery said with a sly smile.  

 

“And I am to marry someone from across the seas, so my mother keeps saying.”  Rhaenys laughed with Margaery at one of their inside jokes.  “Which just leaves my little brother.”  Sansa looked up at the white haired maiden.  Her violet eyes had a hidden mirth to them.  In all of the years that Rhaenys and Sansa have been enjoying one anothers company, she could a handful times that she has mentioned her half brother.  

 

“Whose father was she speaking to you?”  She asked, calculating the looks the two girls shot one another.  

 

“Well, we are so glad you asked that.”  Margaery said with a delightful laugh.  

 

“Because she speaking to yours, my dear Sansa.”  Rhaenys said happily.  “We believe that we are to be sisters.”  

 

“Marriage?  But the courting season hasn’t even begun.”  Sansa said, looking at the two girls.  

 

In Westors the courting season between the families, would be in negotiations in the month as peace, the first month of a new year.  The only reason people would talk of marriage outside of this month or make arrangements would be from desperation or of dire need.  Sansa tired to think of reasons her family would need the help of the Targaryens, but couldn’t place a single thought to it.

 

“Something must have happened.”  Margaery said taking the girls hand in hers.  

 

“Father wouldn’t suggest something like this, unless it was extremely dire.”  She said with a slight panic expression.  Unlike her siblings, who enjoyed the quiet mans presence.  Sansa had never really given any thought to the mysterious Targaryen.  Being the son of Rhaegar's mistress, he was raised as seemingly the forgotten son.  Him and his crew were known throughout Westeros to be the bloodiest and the most violent when it came to getting what they needed.  The peace keepers for the Targaryen clan.  Sansa could not even recall ever speaking to a word to him.  She tried to hide her worry about the match to her friends as they spoke about a wedding plans already.  

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Again.”  His deep voice echoed through the warehouse walls.  Jon watched as the new recruits dodged each others attacks and hide their knifes well as they tried to kill each other.

 

“Use the others strength as a weakness.  Turn it against him.”  He said sternly.  Theon Greyjoy rolled his eyes as Jon sighed in frustration.  The boys were young.  Fourteen Tops.  

 

“Enough!”  Jon yelled.  Both stopped and looked at their mentor.  He fought the urge to roll his eyes as the quickly stepped back.  “You're done for the day.”  Turning he walked over to the table where Robb Stark, Theon Greyjoy, and Samwell Tarly sat playing cards.  Jon joined them.  Grabbing a lighter, he lit up a smoke as they dealt him in.  

 

“They're not young enough.”  Theon spoke.  

  
“Maybe they're too young.”  Sam said, placing a bet.

 

“Nonsense.  You're never too young to kill someone.  Right Jon?”  Robb said with a smirk.  Jon turned his grey eyes towards his friend.  It was kind not a secret that everyone sitting at this table, Jon was the only one who killed by the time he was thirteen.  Just fresh from the Stark underground training.  He comes by once and while to help train the new members but find them lacking.  Before he could retort, he heard the familiar voice of his half brother.  

 

“Jon!”  Everyone at the table looked at the other Targaryen as he made his way over to the table.  All looking confused as to what he was doing here.  Aegon was a political man, not a hitman.  Jon was the gunman in the family, and Aegon fought with his words.  Standing, he knew something important must have happened.  

 

“Is father alright?”  The light haired boy looked out of breath as he looked between all of the confused faces.  

 

“Father is fine.  Still in jail.”  

 

“Mother?”  He asked, desperate.  Eli Martell was not his biological mother, but she raised him as such.  A surprise to everyone in the city.  

 

“Happy as ever.”  

 

“What is wrong then.”  

 

“Theres been an Agreement made.”  He took Jon’s seat, while he rolled his eyes at his brother.  Everyone at the table looked a little shocked.  

 

“An Agreement?  The unbreakable?”  Robb asked, looking Aegon.

 

“Yes.”  

 

“But its not the season.”  Theon stated.  Jon could care less about such things.  What happens in the high society of the match making as never applied to him.  Being the son of a mistress, he was never really considered a ‘catch’ by the other families.  Even if he was branded with the name Targaryen.  

 

“This is so big you can to the place you hate coming to?”  Jon questioned his brother.  

 

“You know I don’t like the smell of blood.”  he stated glaring his younger brother.  

 

“Who is the match between?”  Sam asked, curious as to who is being courted off season.  

 

“Sansa Stark.”  Aegon stated looking at Robb.  The smile Robb had disappeared from his facial expression as he looked at the other boys.  “And Jon Targaryen.”  Aegon’s smirk turned to his brother.  Jon stared at him in shock, as everyone fell silent at the news.  

  
  
  



	3. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Unbreakable Promise...

 

II

 

“Robb, what's he like?”  Sansa asked looking up at her brother.  She was tying his tie for him as he struggled to get the knot perfect.  

 

“Who is the ‘he’ you speak of sister?”  He asked mockingly, trying to avoid the topic.  Sansa tightened the knot until he gasped from the lack of oxygen.  

 

“Jon Targaryen.  Is he unkind to women?”  Sansa spoke with a bid of annoyance and sudden sadness.  

 

“Not sure.”  He said, losing the hold on his throat.  Sansa turned to look at herself in the mirror.  The black number dress was done well, and she wore red jewelry as was the usual meaning behind the engagement meetings.  Robb walked up behind Sansa and wrapped his arms around his sister.  

 

“I remember when we welcomed Jeyne into the house.  She wearing our Stark colors proudly.”  

 

“Targaryen colors make me look like death.”  Tears shown in her eyes.  

 

“Targaryen colors make you look like a flame.  Beautiful to look at, but deadly to touch.”  

 

"Robb father said I would marry for love not for gain."  Robb tightened his hold on his sister.  Wishing that everything could be better for her.

 

“Its not gain.”  

 

“You mean its not gain for me.  Its gain for the family.”  

 

“For protection San.”  Robb stated turning her around to face him.  “Jon is the best sharpshooter our training ever produced.”  

 

“Robb.”  Sansa cried breaking contact.  “You don’t understand.”  Robb looked at his sister in a huff.  

 

“You're right, I don’t understand.  You are about to enter into the most famous and well sought after families in all of Westeros city.  By tomorrow you will be living in apartment away from home and away from the death that this place brings.”  Robb said sternly.  “Lest we not forget where Jeyne was murdered.”  

 

“I thought sons had to live in their family homes?”  Sansa asked looking at him.  

 

“Jon’s aunt gave him the Drogon apartments before she moved out east to Essos City.  He owns the biggest building in the Reach district.”  There was a soft knock on the door as Arya stood holding Rickon’s hand.  Bran was rolled up next to them as the siblings all looked at one another.  

 

“Rickon wants the honor of escorting you to the engagement party.”  Arya said sadly.  Her eyes were trying to hide her emotions.  Sansa walked over and hugged her sister.  

 

“I’m going to make sure, that everyone else in this family will marry for love and not for alternative motive.”  Sansa spoke quietly.  Robb looked down at his feet.  Marrying Jeyne had been about courting her family and the waterways they controlled in between the Iron Island District and The North district.  But over the process of getting her to agree to the deal the two fell in love.  

 

“Jon is a good guy.”  Bran spoke, after Sansa and Arya broke apart.  

 

“Doesn’t he kill people?”  Rickon asked, looking at his elder siblings.  

 

XXXXXXXX

 

“I look ridiculous.”  Jon pulled on his tie in the mirror.  

 

“You look handsome.”  His step mother spoke placing a hand on his shoulder.  “Don’t you think Rhaenys?”  She asked her daughter.  Rhaenys gave a soft smile as the noise from the arriving guest from down stairs filtered in.

 

“Its tradition for you the two of you to come down the staircase together.  Her arm wrapped around yours.”  She cooed as she began to slightly dance towards her brother.  

 

“Its a grand tradition.”  Margaery spoke from her seat.

 

“Its a ridiculous tradition.  I don’t know her, and I have never spoken a word to her.  Everyone speaks as if its not a problem.  I’m not of any noble birth.”

 

“Jon.  You are a Targaryen.”  Eli spoke forcing his face towards her.  “And I may not have given birth to you, but I raised you, cared for you, and I love you just how I love your brother and sister.”

 

“Thats right little brother.  Your a nobility even if the others don’t see it as so.  Besides, your marrying a Stark girl.  We all know how much you look up to the Starks.”  Aegon teased from his position behind Margaery.  His hand clasped on her shoulder.  Jon turned to look at the two and shot him a distasteful look.  

 

A knock sounded through the room.  

 

“Yes?”  Eli called.  

 

“The Starks are here my lady, awaiting on how to escort Lady Sansa upstairs.”

 

“Take them through the back staircase, Lilly.  The ones the maids use.”

 

“Yes my lady.”  Retreating footsteps were heard as Eli turned back the boy in front of her.  “Your father can’t be here.  I know how much he would wish to be where I’m standing.”  

 

“He saw one son married.  He doesn't need to see another one.”  

 

“Come on Jon.  You know father loves you.”  Rhaenys said from his side.  “We all love you, and wish you the best.”  

 

“The best would not be forcing me to marry a girl I do not know or love.  Aegon already has done that, Rhaenys will as well someday.  I’m a bastard can’t I live like the others.”  Eli patted his cheek as he looked at her pleading.  

 

“I’m afraid that you can not my baby dragon.  Your father is still alive, and thus still in charge of this family.  The unbreakable Arrangement was made for both of your sakes as well as ours families.  She will go through with it, then so must you.”  Her voice spoke of softness.  No madness present in her tone.  Only words use to comfort him.  A second knock rang through them as the maid announced the starks.  Everyone in the room stood and looked towards the entrance.  Ned Stark was the first to enter with his wife, Catelyn, on his arm.  

 

“Cat!”  Eli called embracing the women.  The two grew up together in the same generation of court, and have been secret friends through the years.  Martells and the Tullys are not overly fond of the other, and so they wish to keep their relationship untainted.  Next to enter was Robb who was wheeling his brother Bran into the room.  Robb accepted the embrace of Eli as well.  He was slightly startled at the contact but accepted none the less.  Arya shot everyone a glare as she walked almost protectively in front of her sister and younger brother.  Sansa was holding on to the youngest Stark, Rickon as he walked up almost as formally as he could.  Robb tried to hide his smile as Rickon pulled his sister up to Jon.  

 

“Are you Jon Targaryen?”  Jon looked down at the young boy who was no older then 8, and bent down to his level.  

 

“Aye, I am.”  Rickon, used his free hand to put his finger onto Jon’s chest.  

 

“I’ll only hand her over if you promise, an unbreakable promise, to always protect her and keep her safe.”  Robb couldn’t hold in his laughter as his mother reached over and smacked him up side the head.  Ned smiled at his youngest son, as Arya held in laughter.  Bran smiled at his younger brother.  Rickon was always protective over Sansa.  

 

“I’m afraid, I have never heard of such a thing before.”  

 

“Its just like an Unbreakable Agreement, if you break it, we have the right to kill you.”  He tried to seem sinister as everyone in the room watched him.  Sansa bent down as well to her younger brother.  

 

“An Unbreakable Promise is a Stark tradition Rickon.  I think we have to show the Targaryens what an Unbreakable Promise is.”  He let go of her hand for him to hold out his pinky finger.  Sansa hooked onto his with her own and a small smile on her face.  Jon watched her in fascination as she played along with her brothers whims.  

 

“What is your unbreakable promise?”  Rickon whispered.  The whole room smiled at the young boy.  

 

“I promise, an unbreakable promise, to always love my brother Rickon, with all my heart.  What is your unbreakable promise little wolf?”  

 

“I promise, an unbreakable promise, to never hurt you.”  He said with a smile.  Sansa leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the top of his head.  Turning she gave Jon a slight sad smile.  

 

“Your turn.”  Her voice quiet as Rickon turned to him.  Jon’s grey eyes went from Sansa’s blue ones, to her brothers matching pair.  He stuck his pinky out, as his brother Aegon let out a laugh, but quickly getting shushed by both his wife and sister.  

 

“Do you, Jon snow Promise, an Unbreakable promise, to always protect her.  To make sure she is safe.”  He paused, and looked back up to his sister.  “And happy.”  His eyes connecting with hers.  Jon gave him a sad smile, as he lifted his eyes to his soon to be brother-in-law.  

 

“I promise, an unbreakable promise to always protect Sansa Stark.  To keep her safe and out of harms way.  And to make sure that she is the happiest she could ever be.”  

 

“Good.  Now, if you break this promise, then I, and my brothers, will have in our rights to kill you.”  Sansa poked his side.  

 

“Rickon.”  She said sternly.

 

“Severely injure you.”  He restated with a sigh.  Jon gave a small laugh at the young boy.  

 

“I accept your terms.”  Jon straightened up as Sansa shooed him to his mother.  Eli walked over and wrapped Sansa into a hug.  Everyone was muttering how cute Rickon was with his sister.  

 

“I do believe we have some time before you two are to descend down the stairs.  Why don’t we give you some time to talk before everything becomes a chaotic mess.”  Eli said with a smile.  She walked over to Rhaenys as the women offered her elbow to her mother.  

 

“Thank you, Mrs. Targaryen.”  Everyone was rushed out of the room as Eli and Catelyn looked at their children.  Eli shut the door, giving them privacy.  Sansa stood in front of Jon as he looked anywhere but at her.  

 

“I’m sorry about him.  He insisted on it.”  

 

“I admire that in him.  Rickon must truly love his sister greatly to threaten a known killer.”  Jon said with a slight discomfort at the situation.  

 

“We’ve only  met a couple of times, before.  I believe only once have we ever even spoken anything to one another.”  Sansa said walking over to the mirror.  She fixed the skirt of her dress as she made sure the jewelry was in place.  A nervous habit she had since she started to attend the ‘grown up’ parties.  

 

“If that.”  Truth be told, he did remember.  The moment she had walked in, his eyes were on her.  The blue dress she wore bounced with every step as she curtseyed to everyone.  He had placed a soft gentle kiss on the back of her hand.  But his interest remained just that.  A simple crush on a pretty girl, that would rather speak to his more handsome brother.  Aegon Targaryen, heir to the business.”  

 

“Robb has informed me that we will not be living in the Targaryen household.”  She said moving her one ring about in between her fingers.  

 

“Yes, I received the Drogon Hotel as a gift on my 18th birthday from my Aunt.  She had moved to Essos city to marry Drogo, and could not look after it.  The hotel is mine, and is my business.”  

 

“Next to your other business?”  She pondered out loud.  Her eyes widen at the slip of her tongue.  Jon smirked as he walked over to her.  He stood an arm length away as he refused to touch her just yet.  

 

“Yes, well, you shouldn’t concern yourself with that part of my life.”  

 

“But what if you-”

  
“I’m good at my job Miss Stark.  I’m good at both of my jobs.”  His grey eyes connected with her as she stilled her words.  She tore away from his gaze as she tried to hide her concern for his safety and not for her own well being.  


	4. III

III

 

“How much stuff do you have?”  Robb complained.  He placed the fourth box he carried today on her bed.  Jon and her both decided that just because she was moving in, doesn’t mean they have to sleep together first thing.  His penthouse apartment had three bedrooms, and he gave one of them to her.  Jon laughed at Robb as he was carrying two at a time.  

 

“She has a lot of stuff.”  Arya said as she opened the box Robb was complaining about.  “And you happened to grab the box labeled books.”  She said sarcastically, turning the box around to show Sansa’s neatly written _Books_ on the side.  

 

“Smart ass.”  He muttered as Sansa walked over, and grabbed a box off of Jon’s pile.  

 

“You don’t have to do this.”  She said quietly to him.  

 

“Sansa’s you're moving into my apartment, it would feel weird if I didn’t help.”  

 

“That and I might just kill him.  Since, I’m the only one other than him who is doing the heavy lifting.”  Arya threw a book at him, and Sansa turned with a furious glare at her sister.  

 

“Arya!  Throw something that isn’t a collectors edition please!”  When Sansa turned her back, Arya started to make fun of her, mockingly doing a face.  

 

“Still, I know you're busy man.  Taking off time-”

 

“Is what a Fiance does for his future bride.”  Jon said, placing the box on her bed.  Robb turned towards the two, as he wrapped stepped in between.  

 

“Yeah, about that.  Just because you're going to marry her, doesn’t mean you get to do anything to her just yet.”  Jon’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion.  

 

“What are you talking about?”  

 

“I know the rumors Jon Targaryen.  How girls flock to you, because you do that thing with your-” Sansa hit her brother on the arm.  As he was wiggling his finger in front of Jon’s mouth.

 

“Don’t you _fucking_ dare Robb Stark.”  He turned to her completely with a shocked expression.  

 

“Don’t I _fucking_ dare what San?  Tell his dirty little deeds before he marries my baby Sister?”  

 

“Please, his own sister told me the rumors the day she heard we were getting engaged.  Thought it would cheer me up a little a guess.”  Sansa said, turning and walking away from the two.  Rickon was standing on her bed holding one of her pillows.  

 

“What thing does he do?”  Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at the youngest stark sibling.   “I want to get a pretty girl as well!”  He whined looking at Jon.  Whose features for the first time, Robb has ever known him to grow a tad bit pink.  

 

“See what you did?”  Sansa yelled at her older brother.  

 

“Everythings up from the truck right?”  Bran asked, from his supposedly quiet place.  He was in charge of making sure the boxes weren’t torn open.  Trying to avoid another common fight between the two.  

 

“Yes, that was the last of it.”  Jon spoke, making sure to walk away from Sansa and her brother.  

 

“I think its time, for us to take Rickon home.”  Bran wheeled up to Sansa and placed a kiss on her hand.  

 

“Call if you need anything.”  Rickon bounced over and wrapped his arms around her neck.  

 

“Call me first!”  He said with a sad pout.  

 

“Will do, little wolf.”  she kissed the top of his head as he walked over to Jon.  Rickon wrapped his arms around Jon as best he could.  

 

“Be good to her.”  Ayra gave her sister a little push and walked over to jon and punched his arm.  

 

“Robb’s not the best shot in the family.  I am.  You hurt her, It will be my bullet got it?”  She said with a serious tone.  Jon nodded as she turned to Robb.  “I’m going to take them down to the chair.  Be down soon.”  Robb nodded as Sansa tired to busy herself putting some box on a shelf.  

 

“You know I have to San.”  

 

“You do this everytime Robb.  Just think, he breaks the agreement or has me killed, you get to put a bullet through his skull.  Please, just leave it at that.”  

 

“Fine.”  He sneered, walking over and wrapping his sister in a back hug.  “Keep your wits about you.”  

 

“Always do, Robb.”  He kissed the back of her head walked over to Jon.  Quickly he gripped his friends front shirt into his fist and shoved his back against the dresser.  

 

“Robb!”  Sansa said loudly running over to grab his arm.  

 

“Yeah, well, I couldn’t just leave it at that know could I?”  Jon wasn’t glaring at him, he simply was just going with the pressure and looking into Robb’s eyes.  

 

“I don’t like this, anymore then the next guy.  Unlike Theon and Sam, I know how cruel you truly can be.  How your ‘ideal’ of keeping the streets safe is really about brutal threats and murder.  If you ever.  And I mean ever try to harm my sister in anyway, I will make you wish you were dead.  Understand?”

 

“I don’t harm family Robb.  You know that better than anyone else.”  Robb pushed him off and turned leaving the room.  Sansa watched as Jon took in a deep sigh.  She walked over and placed a hand on his button up shirt.  

 

“I can fix this.”  Her fingers holding the dangling button robb had almost completely ripped out.  

 

“Its fine.”  His fingers went up and laced around hers.

 

“Its what a Fiance does for her future husband.”  Using his words against him.  

 

“Really, you don’t have to.”  She gave a soft smile, as an idea popped into her mind.  Moved her hands down his shirt. Sansa began to tug softly as her eyes peered into his.

 

“You know your sister tells me, that youre very good with your tongue.”  Her voice low as he looked at her.  When the shirt was out form his tucked pants she moved her fingers down his buttons.

 

“Did she?”  His breath heavy as she slowly unlatched each button.  

 

“In fact, she wanted to make me feel satisfied that you knew how to pleasure a women.  I think she feared, that I would look outside of the marriage for comfort.”   Her fingers stopped slowly as Jon’s one hand grazed her arm slightly.  She resumed her task as she slowly undid the last button.  Sansa realized that Jon did not have an undershirt under his button down.  It was purely his toned muscles.   Her hands skimmed up his arms as seductive as she possibly could.  As she moved inward towards the collar, she lifted it, over his shoulders.  

 

“Are the rumors true Jon?  Do you really have a tongue that can please a god?”  Right when he began to lean in to kiss her, she pulled away with the shirt in her hands.  Victory was hers.  He blinked as he watched her go over to a box that she placed on the small desk near the window.  A small smile was etched on her lips as he finally put her actions in place.  

 

“You could have just asked.”  He said sarcastically as he walked over and sat on the bed.  Her back to him as he watched her thread a needle.  

 

“I did, you answered.  I didn’t like the answer, so I fixed the problem.”  It only took a minute to sew the button back in place.  Jon knew how he would get her back.  When he knew she was done, he walked up behind where she was sitting.  He moved his hands towards her bare shoulders, as her tank top straps where in between his forefinger and thumb, he began to pull them down ever so slightly as his hands traveled the length of her arms.  

 

“Are the rumors true about you Miss Stark?”  His thumb slightly tracing a pressure point on the crook of her elbow.  

 

“What rumors Mr. Targaryen?”  Playing the game along with him.  

 

“How you have the skills that could tame even a god?”  Her breath seemed to hitch in her throat as his fingers laced themselves over to of hers.  His soft breath cascaded the back of her neck as his lips left a tingling feeling when the only slightly touched.  In that exact moment as she leaned back to feel his touch even more, he ripped the shirt from her grasp, throwing it over shoulders once more.  Sansa watched as he walked over to the door.  

 

“I’ll cook dinner tonight, Miss Stark.  Theres a bottle of wine, Rhaenys promised me was your favorite, cooling till then.”  He leaned against the door frame.  His shirt wide open for her to gaze at.  

 

“Sounds lovely, Mr. Targaryen.”  

 

“Please, call me Jon.”  

 

“Call me Sansa.”  With a small upturn of a corner of his lips he pushed himself off, walking away from her door.  

  
  
  



	5. IV

“So, whats she like in bed?”  Theon asked.  Robb proceeded to smack him on the back of his head, scowling at Theon.  

 

“Thats my sister.”  His voice was pure menacing.  Theon had heard it for years, so he wasn’t that affected by it, but the boys that were training shrunk back at their teacher’s actions.  

 

“And, I’ve always wanted to know what the Ice Queen is like under the sheets.”  He restated, this time it was Jon who just looked at him.  Jon on the other, Theon was scared of and he just threw his cards down.  

 

“I fold.”  He stated, taking a swig from his beer can.  

 

“Is she nice?”  Sam asked with pure wonderment.  

 

“She can cook.”  Jon said, taking the pot lying on the table.

 

“Yeah, I miss her dinners more than her company.”  Robb joked from behind them.  A loud groan was heard as one of the boys was kicked in the stomach.  Jon’s phone began to ring, as he quickly looked to see who it was.  Sansa’s name popped on the screen and he took a second to think about declining, but knew his relationship with his soon to be bride would just have a wedge put into it.  Standing, he mentioned how his Mother was calling and had to take it outside.  Something about his father, so he didn’t seem so unmanly.  

 

“Hello.”  Jon watched the waves crash against the docks as the bay smelled of fish.  

 

“Sorry to call you out of the blew.”  Sansa’s voice rang through his ears.  

 

“What do you need?”  He asked, rolling his eyes when he realized that she probably thought he was being rude on purpose.  

 

“I was just wondering what you would like for dinner.  I tried calling your mom, but she refuses to tell what your favorite food is.  She said you should be the one to tell me.”  

 

“You don’t have to do that.”  He said with sincerity in his voice.  For the past week and half she has almost been compensating for even entering his life.

 

“Its just. I heard tonight you were going to make it official.”  Thats right.  The ring in his pocket was suddenly feeling very heavy.  It was just a ring his sister picked out for Sansa.  In fact Jon didn’t even plan anything special at all.  They already had the engagement party, but the ring, they had chosen didn’t fit, and needed to be resized.  

 

“I like Shepherd's Pie.  Its an old recipe, my mom makes on occasion.”  The sudden feeling of guilt sunk into his stomach.  A memory of when they were little, she was talking to her brother Robb about what her wedding was going to be like.  

 

_I want to marry for love.  Not for some other reason._

Instead of love, she got a killer.  Jon squeezed his eyes in frustration.  It was just another person for him to worry about.  Another thing that people could use against him.  If push come to shove he can’t let emotions get in the way, which at this point they were starting to.  

 

XXXXXXXXX

 

Sansa pulled the Shepherds Pie out of the oven just at the right time.  The top of it was beginning to turn brown, and she knew it was perfectly well done.  She knew why Jon would love it, it was simply and easy to make.  Something she found he enjoyed.  Simple and easy things.  With a heavy sigh, she was determined to turn this into an happy simple and easy occasion.  

 

She heard him enter through his - their - front door.  His boots hitting the wood, as he walked into the kitchen area.  

 

“Smells good.”  He said without the slight upturn of his lips.  She realized that the flirtation that they had on the day she moved in was no longer there.  It was like he put up a wall that she wasn’t even allowed to attempt to peek over.  

 

“Your mother gave me the recipe, and all the ingredients are fresh.”  She said, pulling out two plates from the cabinet.  

 

“I brought champagne.  Robb said this was your favorite.”  He laid the very expensive bottle down on the table.  

 

“You didn’t have to.  Thats very expensive Jon.”  Jon walked over and grabbed two flutes.  

 

“To celebrate the occasion.”  His lips turned up in a sad smile.  Scooping their plates, she walked over to the island as he poured her a glass.  Both raising them in a toast.  

 

“To the future.”  She said with a small smile.  

 

“To the future.”  Jon said it with a hint of sadness again echoed in his voice.  She swallowed a well sized gulp as they took a couple of bites of food.  Sansa knew they had to start talking about the wedding soon, so she thought she would be the first to approach the topic.  

 

“I talked to my mother as well today.  Our parents believe that it should be soon.  The date, I mean.”  She let out, watching him for a reaction.  He just nodded his head eating the food.  “Rhaenys already want’s to go dress shopping, and Arya told me she is refusing to dress like a lady.”  Sansa said with a slight laugh.  Jon didn’t say anything.  “Robb and my father offered to take you and Aegon to get fitted yourselves.”  

 

“Robb told me this afternoon.”  Jon stated, not looking at her.  The cold shoulder he was giving her almost shocked her to the core.  

 

“Well, I was thinking about hiring a wedding planner to help us with the details, there's a lot to go over, like were we going to have it, wheres the honeymoon going to be, what colors, the cake, cater, how many-”  Jon stopped her mid sentence when he gave her a look.  Sansa blinked and then turned back to her food.  Taking a small couple of bites.  Reaching out she downed the rest of her flute, and pushed her food away.  

 

“I’m suddenly not very hungry.  Excuse me.”  The bubbling drink sat right in her stomach as she moved to leave.  Jon gave a loud sigh as he stood up and followed her back to her room.  

 

“Sansa.”  She stopped in her tracks and turned on her heels.  Not making eye contact.  He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring box.  Slamming it into her hands.  She looked at it, and then back at him, as she turned and went into her room.  With a frustrated sigh, he went back to the kitchen to clean up.  Memories of when they were kids popping into his head.  

_“Daddy said I could marry for love Robb!  Just like how Mommy loves Daddy!”  Sansa’s voice rang through the small group of boys._

_“No such thing!”  Theon Greyjoy said, almost crushing her dreams.  “No one marries for love.  Your mom and dad didn’t.”_

_“Yes they did!”  She screamed back._

_“No - uh!_

_“Yeah -uh!”_

_“Who says?”  Sansa said, looking at the elder boy.  Theon was only older than her by a year but by then he was already a know it all._

_“My daddy, told me.  Your parents were put into an Unbreakable Agreement.”  Jon watched as her features became crushed._

_“Well I won’t!  I want to meet someone and fall in love.  You’ll see, my light haired prince does exist!”  She gave a firm kick to his shin and ran off.  Robb and Jon laughed as he got beaten up by a girl._  

 

Jon blinked and slammed his hands against the sink.  

 

_Light haired Prince._

 

He let out a silent sigh as he walked back to his own room.   Jon threw his shirt off as he went to hop into the shower.  Another memory popped into his mind as he remembered a summer weekend he spent over with Robb.  They had just turned 18, and the party was full swing at Winterfell manor.  She was there of course.  Sansa in the light ~~tight~~ blue dress.  It showed how the young girl was fully developed, seemingly skipping over the awkward phase.  Jon felt himself stir as he remembered not taking his eyes off of her.  The way she swayed to the beat of the song.  Quickly turning the hot water on, he tried to erase the image of her, slowly dancing with that loser Willas Tyrell.  An older man who had his pelvis area to close for Jon to feel comfortable.  But now as he pictured it, it wasn’t Willas he saw.  It was himself.  No one else was around.  They way her hips stayed on his, turning in his arms.  The tight dress, showing off everything he wanted to see desperately.  

 

Jon couldn’t fight the urge anymore and took himself in his hand.   The already hardened member wasn’t going to last long as he pictured Sansa slowly rocking back forth against him.  Trying to muffle his groaning as he came, he let out a rather strange cry as he shot his load, watching it go down the drain.  The last time Jon remembers doing that to the image of Sansa was after a party a few years back.  She wasn’t in a skin tight dress, but a low v-neck black number.  One he knew she wasn't wearing undergarments in.  It was his aunts going away party, before she went off to get married.  She looked so refined, and elegant, and Jon didn’t think he ever say anything more breath taking in his life.  He felt like the teenage boy again who couldn’t keep his hormones in tact.  When it came to Sansa, she was always the fantasy to go for him.  The one he never could have.  The one he could only dream about.  Fantasie about.  

 

Stepping out, he whipped his hand against the fogged up mirror and looked at himself in the mirror.  

 

_A light haired prince.  One to come and sweep me off my feet._

 

Jon was neither that.  His black hair was pushed back from the water, and his scarred body from the many fights he had gotten into and survived was etched permanently on his skin.  The dragon tattoo swirling down his arm as he ran his fingers through his hair.  

  
Nothing she ever wanted.  He wasn't the prince.  He was the fucking assassin.  


	6. V

 

The ring glistened on her left hand as she sat on the balcony over looking the city.  Margaery was sitting next to her, both drinking coffee.  

 

“Rhaenys did a good job of picking the ring out.”  She said, showing her own ring.  “She picked mine as well.”  Sansa took a sip of her coffee and looked down at the ring.  It felt like a chain that she couldn’t get off, not because of the jewel itself, or the wedding.  No it was how Jon just thrust it into her hand like a piece of garbage.  Not turning to the other women, she spoke softly.  

 

“Sorry dear, I can’t hear you, speak up.”  Margaery said with a smile.  

 

“How did Aegon give you your ring?”  Sansa knew Margaery was in her shoes almost two years ago, when she was made into a match with Aegon Targaryen.  

 

“Well, by the time he gave it to me, we were already sleeping together.  So he had slipped it on my finger in the middle of the night, and waited till I woke up.  Kissed my hand good morning, and made me breakfast.  Sweetest thing I have ever seen.”  She watched as Margaery smiled at the memory, looking at her ring with a longing gaze.  “What did Jon do?”

 

“We got into a fight.”  

 

“Already?”  

 

“Not really a fight.  I wanted to discuss wedding details with him, get his thoughts on what to choose, I even cooked him his favorite dinner.  But then he just-”  Sansa remembered the eyes.  The look he gave her even shot tingles down her spine now.  In fear and a slight heat that she wasn’t quite ready to admit yet.  “Anyway, I stalked off, and left him there.  He ran after, and shoved the box in like he was handing me something to pitch.”  

 

“I’m sure he didn’t mean it that way.  Jon is a complex guy San.  Hes been in the business to long.”  Margaery spoke, twisting to take Sansa hand in hers.  

 

“Have your tired talking to him.  About how you want to make it a happy marriage?”

 

“I want to, but I feel like hes holding something back from me.  Something he doesn’t want me to know about him.”  She said, looking at her friend.   

 

“Try talking, it can do wonders.”  She sang as they both turned their attention to the traffic down below. Lost in their thoughts.  

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

The man was sitting on the chair.  His eyes darting around, looking at several men surrounding him.

 

“I don’t know anything I swear!”  He yelled.   All the men, just stared at him with pure hatred.  This was his fifth offensive against the Targaryen group.  Aegon was even sitting there, looking at the pimp.  Hustling under age prostitutes into their treartority was punishable by death.  But first they needed to know who he was getting the girls from.  

 

Jon sat there, twiddling a knife between his fingers.  Aegon sighed in frustration as he was getting know where with words.  

 

“Jon.  Please.”  He said, turning his back, as his brother walked up to the man.  Bending down he placed the knife on the inside of his leg, dragging it down to cut his pants and the tip of blade cut deep into his thigh.  

 

“Who are you getting the girls from?”  His eyes looked at him, as the man shook his head.  The knife stopped right at his kneecap, and Jon plunged to the hilt cutting through to the other side.  Grenn came up behind him and shoved a cloth in his mouth to muffle the cries.  But still he shook his head.  Jon gave a heavy sigh, as he repeated the dragging on his other leg, pulling away the fabric.  

 

“Dude went commando.”  Pypr said from behind him with a small laugh.

 

“We know where you get the usuals from, but these girls are too young to be doing what you're asking them to be doing.”  Jon spoke quietly.  He removed the cloth from his mouth.  

 

“I don’t pick the girls, I just distribute them.”  

 

“Who hires you?”  Jon said.  The man whimpered as he felt the cold steel slowly start to caress his cock.  “Or I’ll cut it off.”

 

“He's not lying, seen him do it before.”  Grenn said from behind the shivering pathetic man.  

 

“Baleish.  Petyr Baelish.”  Jon’s eyes flicked to Aegon as he nodded his head.  

 

“Do you know anything else?”  

 

“I know that a new shipment of girls will be coming in next week.  Told me, there sweeter than the last.”  

 

“Where?”  Aegon demanded.  

 

“Stormland Docks.”  He gasped, as Jon paused in his motions.  

 

“Fucking Lannisters.”  Grenn hissed.  Jon looked behind and looked at Aegon.  Aegon gave him the nod, and he stood up throwing the knife to the ground.  Quickly grabbing the gun from the table, he didn’t even hesitate as he shot the man in between the eyes.  A final scream let out, as the guy realized what was happening.  Everything went quiet.  

 

“So, the Lannisters are moving into prostitution now.”  Aegon stated, as he looked around.  “Get rid of that.”  He said motioning towards the body.  Jon nodded to the others to start cleaning.  Jon followed, Aegon as they left the room.  

 

“The only way to get to the Stormland Docks without going through their territory is to go by boat from the coast of the Iron district.”

 

“Thats Stark territory.  Ned is already dealing with them, about throwing half of their weapons dealers into federal prison.  Everyone under the direwolf already has a mark on their back.”  Aegon reasoned.  

 

“What about your moles?”  He asked, as they walked into Jon’s ‘office’.  The underground hideaway where they did most of the interrogation had a personal washroom, for Jon to quickly clean up.  Removing his button down, Jon went to work, washing away blood that spilled when he cut the man with the knife.  

 

“Moles in the police force, won’t attack a lannister.  At least not from those districts.  If you want to catch them, we need more evidence than that.”  

 

“Look, you tell me where to point the gun at.  You deal with the political bullshit.”  Jon said, as he finally got some of the blood out from under one of his fingernails.  The scrubbing of his skin raw, was never going to get him to unsee the man’s blood soaked in between his fingers.  

 

“Speaking of politics, how did the ring giving go?”  He asked with a hint of amusement on his voice.  Jon sighed as his brother brung up the topic he was so desperately hoping to avoid.  

 

“Not good.”  

 

“What did you do?”  Aegon said sternly.    

 

“Nothing.”  He sighed as he rubbed his face.  The scruff on his jaw scratched his palm.  

 

“Come on, Jon.  Its me, you can tell me.  Remember we use to tell eachother everything?”  Aegon piped in, walking over he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.  

 

“Yeah, when we were children Aegon.  Whatever I did, I’ll apologize and make it better.”  

 

“Just apologizing doesn’t always work.  Maybe you to should talk.  Get what you both want out of this marriage.  Margaery and I did.  Look were happy as can be.  She can sleep with who she wants to, as long as its not a Lannister, and I can bang all the chicks I want to as well.  We didn’t want to be in a relationship that was serious yet.  But hey, as long as our private affairs stay private and they don’t come knocking on our door, we’re good.  In fact, we have sex more then when were only sleeping with each other.  We’re both happy.  Talk to her, maybe you guys could work something out.”  Jon gave a deep sigh and shook his head.  

 

“You don’t understand.  You never understood.”  He didn’t know how to tell his brother, that when ever he would settle down, he just wanted it to be with the one.  No mistresses, no nothing, just her.  But now he doesn’t even get to choose that.  Shoving on a new shirt and dress coat, he tucked a gun into his holster.  One that wasn’t fired recently, and walked out up into the warehouse doors.  Robb was sitting with Theon as they were going over a strategy.  When Robb glanced at Jon with a smile, it quickly erased as he stood up.  

 

“What happened?”  

 

“Ask Aegon.  He's the brains.”  

 

“Jon!”  Aegon’s voice traveled through the warehouse as he came into view.  “You can’t keep running out.  I’m your older brother!  You should listen to me.  Maybe she wants to be with another man as well.”  Jon paused as he ran his hands through his hair.  “Wasn’t it a couple of years ago, she was banging a Baratheon?”  Robb took one step closer to Aegon as he realized he was talking about his sister.  Theon quickly stood up and grabbed him.  Sam and pyp remerged.  Grenn was busy cleaning up, the mess.  “I bet she hasn’t told you buch about that relationship. Also you didn’t know that Margaery slept with him while those two were still courting.  Right before Margaery was engaged to me.”  Jon turned to glare at his brother.  

 

“Stop talking.”  Venom was heard in his voice as he calmly spoke.  

 

“That got your attention.”  He said with his own fury.  “I bet you also didn’t know shes not a virgin like everyone thinks.”  Everyone went still.  Jon glanced at Robb as he knew saw the look of surprise and disgust run on his face.  “Don’t worry only those involved and I know what he did to her.  Her own family doesn’t know.”  Aegon went over to his bag as everyone just watched his movements.  A fresh faced Grenn came up behind Sam and Pypr but before he could speak, they shushed him.  Reaching into his briefcase, he pulled out a sealed case file.  “One of my moles gave me this a week ago.  I asked for dirt on Joffrey when I found out he slept with my wife.  He gave me this file.  As far as I know the cops at the time were lannister bought, they hide it under and the case never saw the light of day.”  

 

“Hospital records?”  Sam asked.  He walked up next to Jon taking the case in his hands.  Jon stared at the folder.  Before Sam could open it, he grabbed it out of his hands.  Sam gave Jon a startled look, but then he turned to see, Robb.  His face was blank.  Everyone has seen that face before.  It was the look he wore when Jeyne was murdered.

 

“Nonexistent.  When I pressed a nurse who worked the ER shift that day, she said the Lannisters brought her in themselves.  Told them she had slipped and fallen down a flight of stairs.”  Aegon was more matter of fact.  But Jon knew he was fighting off his own emotions.  Aegon always went into his business talk when he was furious.  No one hurts a Targaryen woman, even if she is only a Fiance.  

 

“What are you going to do?”  Jon asked, looking as Aegon walked over to and Robb patting him the on shoulder.  

 

“Go talk to dad.  Get the okay from our leader, and then I plan on giving you guys free of range to do whatever the fuck you want to do to that sorry excuse for a family.”  Everyones eyes widened.  No one has been greeted free range since Aerys I was murdered and Rhaegar Targaryen was thrown in prison.  That was 23 years ago.  

 

“Jon?”  Sam asked, As Aegon exited the building.  Taking the file in hand he walked out of the warehouse and hopped into his car.  

 

XXXXXXXXX

 

By the time he got to Drogan Hotel, he caught Margaery and Sansa standing by the elevator door as he arrived up.  Both girls looked slightly startled as Jon stepped out, and quickly pushed Margaery as gentle as he could into the elevator and closed the doors.  

 

“Jon!”  She said loudly as he quickly grasped her hand and dragged her into his bedroom, closing the windows and shades so no one could look in.  

 

“Jon!”  Her voice was starting to crack with nerves.  Jon threw a file down on the his bed.  She looked at the name on the side as her own popped up.  

 

“Where did you get this?”  Her face went pale at the lion on the police logo.    

 

“Why didn’t tell me?”  Jon said softly.  As to not frighten her anymore than he already had.  She looked up at him with pure shock and horror.  

 

“What-how?”  She stammered as her eyes began to fill with tears.  

 

“What did he do to you?”  Jon asked as he went to move next to her.  He gripped her hands in his, as her eyes wouldn’t move from the file.  She shook her head in protest.  

 

“Why do care?”  She asked softly.  Tears silently falling from her eyes.  

 

“Because you are to be my wife.”  Sansa turned her head towards him.  Her blue eyes meeting his gray.  

 

“Thats not a good enough reason.”  Her voice quiet as Jon looked at her almost pained.  

 

“How is that not good enough?  A husband protects a wife.”

 

“A husband is suppose to **love** a wife Jon.  You don’t love me, and I don’t love you.  We don’t know each other.”  She ripped her hands from him, and grabbed the file.  Hugging it close to her chest, she walked towards her door.  

 

“What if I want to?”  Jon spoke loudly catching her attention.  She turned, freezing where she stood.  Jon didn’t move from the bed he didn’t even look at her as he spoke.  

 

“What do you mean?”  Confusion came over her, as she looked at the man graced on the bed.  He put his head in his hands, as he looked back at her, directly matching her gaze.  

 

“What if I want to fall in love with you?”  

 

“But last night?”  She questioned, about his rude behavior.  

 

“I’ve been upset.  being forced into something isn’t what I’m use to.  I wasn’t raised that way.  Society always said, I was good enough to put up with, but good enough to be apart of their family.”  It was the most words he had spoken to her, and she smiled in spite of her conflicting emotions.  Both remained silent for a while, not knowing exactly what to say.  “Is that alright?  If I want to love you?”  He asked.  A slight pink gracing his cheeks.  

 

“You can try.  I’m quite difficult.”  Sansa, gripped the folder closer to her.  “And a little damaged.”  Jon walked up and put a tentative hand on her arm.  His slow moving hand made her shiver at the contact, he knew they both felt it as it rocked through her system.  

 

“Will you try to fall in love with me?”  

 

“I’m not very good at that.”  Her eyes shimmered with tears as moved his hand to cup her jaw.  

 

“Neither am I.”  Jon stroked her cheek with his thumb.  “But I want you to promise me, that when you do-”  She let out a struggled laugh and a small tentative smile.  A tear hitting his thumb as she tired to fight back her feelings even more.  “I want you to tell me, what you're hiding in that file.”  Sansa looked up at him confused.  

 

“You didn’t read it?”  Her heart skipped at a beat as he shook his head no.  

 

“I wanted you to tell me.”  A slight warmth overtook her, as she looked up at him.  His face hid his own emotions well.  

 

“I’ll promise, only if when you fall in love with me-”  He let out his own little chuckle.  She sniffed as she regained her voice. “You tell me what's in yours.”  

 

“I don’t have a file.”  He retorted back.  She nodded her head.

 

“Yes you do.”  Placing her finger on his chest right where his heart was.  She felt his pulse quicken from the pressure of her pointer finger.  “Your file is right here.  I want you to tell me, what hurt yours, and I’ll tell you what hurt mine.”  

 

“Only when you fall for me.”  He said in agreement.  

 

“And only when you fall for me.”  She agreed.  Placing her hand flat on his chest.  Sansa felt slight chiseled chest as she gave him a slight push.  Still clutching the folder to her chest, she walked out of his room backwards not breaking eye contact.  

 

“Until then, Jon Targaryen.”  Her words to him, as she started to walk to her room.  Jon watched as she opened her door, and looked back at him one last time.  

 

“Until then, Sansa Stark.”  His heart still raced at the feeling of her hand placed against his chest.


	7. VI

 

Sansa awoke to a small knock on her door.  Peering over at her alarm clock she was startled to realize that it was almost eight o’clock.  She usual, woke up earlier but must have slept through her alarm at six.  Quickly reaching over, she grabbed her silk robe lying on one of her chairs, and went over.  Opening the door just a peek, she found Jon standing there, fresh faced, and hair slightly damp.  He must have just gotten out of the shower.  

 

“Morning.”  She said, slightly startled to find him at her door.  

 

“Morning.”  He said with a slight smile.  Both stood there looking at one another, as she quickly realized the silence was lasting long.  

 

“What brings you, to my side of the hallway?”  She said with a little sarcasm.  

 

“I got a frantic call from my mother, few moments ago, about how no one was answering her calls.”  Sansa inwardly groaned at the mention of Eli Martell.  Turning she went to her phone which was on silent from the night before, and looked to see her mother also called her recently as well.  Several times.  

 

“I forgot, I was meeting them for breakfast.  We’re going shopping today.”  Turning, Sansa caught Jon’s glance was on her, but not where she thought it would be.  Looking down at herself, she realized that she was barely covered.  The sitting down shortened the length of the robe so that her thigh was almost exposed to him.  Quickly she stood up, as to not make anything more awkward.  

 

“If you want, I can call and cancel on them for you.”  Jon said with a smile, trying to not look at her.  

 

“I would love that, but I can’t.  Its kind of a shopping trip, I can’t miss.”  Sansa looked down at her engagement ring.  

 

“I could come, if you would want.”  He asked slightly surprising himself.  Her eyes caught his as he tried to keep a frown from forming his face.  

 

“Even if I wanted to, you wouldn’t be allowed.”  

 

“I’m a Targaryen, I”m allowed anywhere I please.”  He said, trying to push her to letting him come.  

 

“Jon, you're not supposed to see the bride in the wedding dress before the wedding.”  His cheeks grew red at the mention of the dress.  

 

“Oh.”  He said, straightening up.  

 

“Another point is, I know you hate shopping.”  

 

“I don’t hate shopping.”  He retorted, with a little shrug.

 

“Jon, most of your clothes are black, and I know for certain a couple of your t-shirts you wear around are Robbs old ones.  Not to mention, most of your suits were made three seasons ago.  You obviously don’t like shopping.”  She had a point at that.  

 

“Alright fine.  I loathe trying on clothes.  But I want to get to know you better.”  He said, kicking his foot.  Sansa giggled at his childlike behavior.  

 

“You act just like Rickon, whenever I told him he wasn’t allowed to go into the lingerie store with me, when he was three.”  Sansa walked over to Jon.  Placing a tentative hand on his cheek.  He reached up and stroked the back of her hand with his fingers.  

 

“Rickon loves you.”  

 

“Yes he does.  Which is why he's insisting on waking up on a friday, at eight O’clock with us to go pick out the dress.”  

 

“So everyone but I will be there?”  

 

“Aegon won’t.  Robb will, because Arya is probably forcing him to go, and my father took off the day to be there with me, but its just going to be Rhaenys and Eli there.”  Jon got a slight darkness to his eyes as he looked her.  His fingers gripping hers closer to his cheek.  

 

“Isn’t Margaery going to be there?”  She shook her head.  

 

“Thats one of the reasons she came over the other day, she wanted to apologize for not being able to make it.  But Aegon surprised her with a four day getaway to Essos to visit your aunt.  Didn’t he tell you?”  She questioned.  Jons eyes grew darker, as he remembered what Aegon had said to them at the warehouse.  

 

_I bet you also didn’t know shes not a virgin_

“No, he didn’t.”  Jon turned his head without thinking a placed a soft kiss on the inside of her palm.  He heard her take a deep breath in at the contact.  

 

“Jon are you-”  She started to but Jon placed his hand on her cheek.  

 

“Lets go out to eat tonight.  Robb told me, you like The Wall’s food.  Best restaurant in the Northern district.”  

 

“Its really fancy.”  

 

“I’m sure you have the dress for the occasion.”  He teased, as he smiled at her.  

 

“The Wall it is.”

 

“Its a date.”  He said, lifting the back of her hand to his lips.  “My lady.”  With that, he turned and left her, standing at her door slightly shocked at his attention to her.  

 

♚♚♚♛♛♛♚♚♚♛♛♛

 

“I don’t like this one either.”  Sansa had to agree with Arya as she was standing in front of the mirror in a cupcake shaped dress,  Arya’s face matched her voice as she sneered at the flowing fabric that was swallowing her whole.  

 

“Well, theres one more dress for you to try on.”  The exhausted employee at the Rose Wedding Shop, said.  Sansa had to give it to her, this woman had kept her bright cheery smile on her face through the entire appointment.    

 

“I wouldn’t bother.”  Arya muttered as everyone sighed.  Nothing was going as planned.  Sansa’s dream dress was no where to be found.  

 

“Which one is next.”  She sighed.

 

“The dress from the antique collection Miss.”  

 

“Antique?”  She questioned as the soft white lace slipped from the bag.  

 

“Its not really an Antique, its just the name of the collection.  Each dress was inspired by a famous place in Westeros history.

 

“What is this called?”  She asked as the slight blue caught her eye.  

  
“Winterfell.” She said strapping her into it one last time.  Sansa felt her eyes water as she placed a soft hand on the metallic blue flower pattern.  The small hints of winter roses was sewn into the side, as the white fabric looked like fallen snowflakes lined the skirt.  The slow fall of the fabric fell perfectly on her side, as she reached out, and traced the line where the heart shaped neckline made her features more pronounced.  

 

“Miss?”  The lady asked.  

 

“Its beautiful.”  She said timidly, looking at her reflection.  

 

“Would you like to show your family.”  She nodded as the retailer helped her walk out.  Her family all looked wided eyed as she stood there, with a smile on her face.  

 

“What do you think?”  She asked everyone.  Eli and her mother were in tears.  Both holding eachothers hand for support as they looked at Sansa.  Compliments started to run around as she stood there, feeling precious like she was meant to be in the dress.  Sansa turned finally to her father who as usual was sitting there not speaking.  

 

“Dad?”  She asked, as he walked up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  

 

“You look stunning my dear.”  Tears reaching his eyes as she smiled at him.  

 

“Thank you.”  She said hugging him deeply as he helped her down from the pedestal.  A smile that would not leave her face.  

 

♚♚♚♛♛♛♚♚♚♛♛♛

 

Jon sat across from Sansa.  She had just arrived and, the dress she was wearing was a black number with red sewn into the sides.  Showing off her curves and the matching Red heels showed off impressive long legs.   

 

“Jon?”  She asked, as the low dip of the V-neck she was wearing had his attention.  Jon didn't know what it was with her and the V-necks but she always looked stunning in them.  

 

“Dress very-” He coughed as he tried not to seem like an immature boy just looking at a woman first the first time.  “You look wonderful in that dress.”  A smile laced her features as she twirled her ring around.  

 

“Thank you, Rhaenys picked it out for me.  Saying how much you would like it.”  Jon inwardly groaned as he some how knew she would be behind it.  Rhaenys was the only one who knew how attractive Jon had found her that night, because she was standing next to him as he spotted her.  

 

“Did the shopping go okay?”  He asked as he took a sip of his beer.  She nodded as she ordered a glass of wine.  

 

“Went perfect.  I found a dress at least.”  She said with a slight smile on her face.  Jon reached over and grabbed her hand.  He held her hand with the ring on it, as he himself twirled the jewel in between his fingers.  

 

“I can’t believe Rhaenys chose this one.”  He said with a far off gaze.  Sansa looked at the ring, and quickly picked her hand up to inspect it.  

 

“Is something wrong?  It looked fine this morning.  I swear, I didn’t change it or anything.”  She started to wonder what was wrong, but he grabbed her hand bringing it down to the table grasped in his.  

 

“It was my mothers.”  He said, with a sad smile.  

 

“Eli’s?  I thought Rhaenys was getting that one.”  She asked.  

 

“No, not Eli’s.”  His daze grew distant again.  “My real mother.  It was the promise ring my father gave to her.  He was put into an unbreakable agreement like so many other heads of the family, that he wanted this ring to signify his true love for her.”  Sansa looked down at the ring.  Remembering that even though Jon was treated as Eli’s child, she was not his biologically.  He was the son of mistress.  Rhaegar's only mistress, but someone he would have risked his marriage over.  

 

“I heard she was beautiful.”  Sansa stated, trying to remember ever glancing at a photo, but Jon had none of his real mother.  

 

“Thats what my mom tells me.  When she died, my father burnt most of her photos from grief.  He couldn’t even touch me until I was old enough to understand she has died from complications.”  Sansa squeezed his hand as it must be a lot for him to talk about it.

 

“Well, I’m proud to wear her ring.”  She stated.  Jon looked at Sansa with a little surprise.  The waiter came back and they ordered their food.  

 

“Have you ever thought about after we're married?”  Sansa asked.  She didn’t know where the bravery came from, but it was probably the second glass of wine she just had.  

 

“What do you mean?”  He asked, tracing a circle over her skin.  His eyes casted over her growing pink cheeks as she looked out at the skyline.  From this distant you could see Drogan hotel standing tall.  He squeezed her hand, and she turned to look at him.  “You mean the wedding night?”  She nodded her head.  He gave a small smile.  

 

“Sansa, I would never pressure you into doing something you didn’t want to happen.”  He said.  She opened her mouth to say something but their food arrived by this point.  The topic didn’t come up for the rest of the night.  Sansa and Jon talked about their families and growing up in the city.  

 

“Its strange the only place I ever lived was in Winterfell manor, just on the outskirts of the Northern district.  

 

“It’s right in front of the woods that border the city line.”  He said with a small.  “Robb used to tell me how he would take pretty girls back there.”  Sansa laughed a genuine laugh.  

 

“Girls?  If Theon was a girl then yes.”  She joked.  Both were smiling genuine smiles as the dinner had ended.  Jon paid the check, and walked her down to his car.  The parking garage under the tall restaurant was almost empty of other people.  Sansa shivered from the cool underground cold, and Jon placed his jacket around her shoulders.  

 

“Thank you.”  She said with a smile.  He wrapped his arm around her waist and she didn’t push him away.  Jon took her to the passenger side and opened the door.  Before she got in, she suddenly turned.  Her back pressed up against the back of the car, as her chest was closed to his.  Jon’s breath caught in his throat as he looked down at her.  His arm on top of the door as his other was placed right next to her hip on the car.  

 

“What if I want  it to happen?”  She asked, her hand reaching up to trace his jaw.  The scruff on his beard tickled her fingers.  

 

“What if you want what to happen?”  He asked with a slight smile.  Her smile  was almost a slight seduction missed with slight fear.  

 

“What if I want us to have a wedding night like everyone else.  Would that be bad?”  She asked, as her breathing began to become heavy.  Her eyes looked down at his lips.  His own traveled to hers.  

 

“I don’t want to force you-”  Her thumb traced his bottom lip.  His playful smile disappeared as his facial features were replaced with something more serious.  

 

“What if you weren’t forcing me?”  His hand went from the car to her hip as he took a step forward pinning her to the car.  

 

“These are a lot of ‘what ifs’.”  He said, running his hand up her side.  She gasped as his other hand, went on the side of her neck.  Jon’s fingers threading through her hair.  

 

“Would you mind?  Being intimate with me?”  She asked, looking at up.  The slight innocence in her eyes made him want to scream.  Her lips were mere inches from his as he felt his blood start to drain somewhere he knew she could feel beginning to press against her thigh.  

 

“Would it make me a bad person to say I would want to be intimate with you?”  He asked her.  When she opened her mouth to speak.  A car came whirling around the corner.  Her eyes looked at the vehicle as she saw the window roll down.  

 

“Jon.”  She stated as the car came closer.  Jon looked behind to see the gun pop out of the window, he quickly grabbed her and threw her down on the ground as the shots rang out.  Glass from his car, shattered over head, as he tried to protect her face from the falling debris.  She dug deep into his shoulder, trying to protect his head with her hands.  Wincing when she felt small cuts from falling glass, rake against the back of her skin.  Just as soon as it had started, it had stopped and Jon, Looked up to see the car no longer there.  Bending down he put her face in his hands looking at her.  

 

“Are all right?”  He asked frantic as she nodded her head just a quickly.  Jon grabbed his phone and dialed Robb.  Aegon was out of the country, and he would be the next in line to call.  

 

“We got a serious problem.”  He said quickly into the phone.  Sansa stood up, and tried to straighten out her dress with shaking hands, both started to make their way out of the garage and into the public eye.  When they were in the elevator safe and sound.  Sansa’s eyes grew wide.  

 

“Jon!”  She yelled.  He quickly looked over at her, still on the phone.

 

“You’re bleeding!”  Looking down on his adamant was a hole in his shirt as blood started to drip out slowly.  She immediately placed her hands on the wounds as Robb’s voice was heard over the phone.  Dimming out.  

 

 


	8. VII

Jon sat up in the hospital bed with a slight groan as the nurse was stiching his side. It just needed to stitches to clean up the scratch of the bullet hole. Sansa was trying to dial for Sam, when another couple went to try and get into the elevator and quickly called the ambulance for help. Sansa held his hand, as they waited for the woman to be done with her work. He tried to not grimace but getting a needle sewn into your skin wasn’t exactly a pleasant experience. Sansa’s one hand was bandaged from the glass falling on them. Minor injuries that just were disinfected. 

“Almost done sir.” She stated. Jon winced as he felt the needle slide through his skin again. 

“Where are they?” A demanding female voice rang out. Eli and Rhaenys arrived with Robb and Sam right behind them. 

“Oh thank god, you're alright!” Robb said, grabbing Sansa into his arms. Eli and Rhaenys took note how she would not let go of Jon’s hand. 

“What happened?” He asked, but Jon shot him a glare, and then winced as she finished her sutures. 

“All done, Mr. Targaryen.” Jon sat up slowly and reached for his bloody button up, but Sansa grabbed it instead. 

“Eli brought you a change of clothes.” She said, looking over at his mother. Both of the girls came over and wrapped their arms around Jon. 

“I called Aegon, hes on the first flight back home. Margaery is going to come back in another couple of days, just to make sure she's safe.” Rhaenys said, walking over and pulling Sansa into a hug. Eli, lifted her hand and rubbed the back of Sansa’s head. 

“Mom and dad are gathering ‘the family’.” Robb said to everyone. “All of them.” 

‘the Family’ he was referring to were the families loyal to the Stark clan. Each head of household sat at a chair in the conference room in the basement of their house. 

“When Aegon arrives, The starks, would like your ‘family’ to be with them in winterfell manor. Your ‘family’ is our ‘family’.” He said patting Jon’s shoulder. Jon nodded as he moved over to grab the new button up from his mother. Sansa reluctantly let go of his hand as he needed to hands to finish his shirt. 

“But thats not for a couple of days right?” Sansa asked, looking over Jon. His back was to her, and she could still feel the heat from his body radiating through her. 

“Dad wants you to come home. Until this is all settled.” Eli, turned to them. Jon as well. 

“You're not breaking the agreement are you?” Rhaenys asked with a tentative voice. Robbs eyes shot open as he quickly looked at all the Targaryens faces. 

“Thats not what I meant. I meant, for both Jon and Sansa to come to winterfell manor, where we have more security.” 

“If anything, both of them should move into the Targaryen manor.” She retorted back. Sansa slipped from between them as she walked over to Jon. His hands were shaking as he was trying to button a couple more. She reached up and finished buttoning them for him. He muttered a thank you as he grasped her hands in his. Bring the bandage one up to his lips, he pressed a kiss to it. 

“Winterfell isn’t in the middle of the city.” Both were arguing, while Eli watched Sansa and Jon. Jon was looking sad at her hands, as she was trying to get him to stop frowning. He lifted his head and placed a simple kiss on her forehead, and drug her into a hug, as the two were fine just being in each others arms. 

“What do you to want to do?” Eli raised as both stopped arguing. Sansa looked at Jon and then back at everyone. 

“I want to go back to our home. Drogan Hotel.” She said. Jon nodded as he reached down slowly to grab his jacket. 

“I agree.” Eli said, looking at the two shocked faces. “Let them go home. We will deal with this in the morning.” 

♚♚♚♛♛♛♚♚♚♛♛♛

The press was already outside of their hotel, with news that a Targaryen was shot at, and they had to fight through the crowds to get into the building. Jon protected Sansa, by wrapping her arm around her, holding her close to him. Each moving fast to the elevator. Once they were safely in their apartment, Jon motioned her over to his bedroom. 

“You're staying in my room tonight.” He said. 

“Jon?” 

“I have bullet proof windows.” 

“I also have bullet proof windows.” She stated. Jon pulled her closer to him, grabbing her behind her neck. 

“I need to know you're safe.” He said. She nodded her head as she allowed him to drag her into his room. Sansa walked over to his bed and sat down. She started to remove her jewelry. Taking her necklace off. She kept her eyes down as she removed each of her rings and bracelet except leaving her engagement ring on. Jon walked around and kneeled in front of her. Bringing his hand to wrap around her ankle. Slowly he unzipped the heel, sliding it off her foot. Sansa looked down at him with short breath as he moved to her other leg. 

“Jon.” She whispered as his hand traveled up her calf. He stopped short and moved to take her left hand in his. Slowly he slid her engagement ring off. “What are you doing?” Her breath caught in a hitch as he stood up and twirled the ring in between his fingers. 

“What I should have done in the first place.” Turning around, he gripped her softly pulling her to her feet and stood right in front of her. His right hand gripping her left one in his. Lifting it softly he placed the ring on her ring finger with the utmost care. Bringing her hand up, he kissed the ring and kept her eyes on his. Her eyes started to water as he she let out a couple of tears. 

“Jon. I’m scared.” She whispered. it was the first time she ever admitted to anyone other than her family members. He pulled her into his arms as he wrapped her into a hug. Grabbing her tightly. 

“Don’t be. Nothing will ever hurt her. Not while I’m there.” He promised. In response she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. Lifting her head, they were only inches apart. 

“I’m not scared about me Jon. You could have died today.” Jon placed his hand on her cheek rubbing soothing circles. 

“Sansa.” 

“I know, I know, we don’t love each other not yet. But I care about you Jon.” She licked her bottom lip as he pulled her tighter against him. Lifting his one hand he wiped her tears away. 

“I care about you as well.” He said with a small smile. 

“Jon?” She said after a few moments of them just holding one another. 

“Yes?” 

“Can you just hold me tonight?” 

“I hold you as long as you want Sansa.” He said, moving over to the bed. Lying on his back, she moved closer to him wrapping her arms around him as he enclosed her closer to his body. Almost refusing to think of letting her sleep unprotected otherwise.


	9. VIII

Jon’s eyes fluttered open as he felt Sansa stir in his arms. He peered down to see she had just snuggled closer to him, instead of away. Jon couldn’t remember the last time he awoke with a women in his arms. Ygritte was never one to cuddle in sleep, and Val never stayed the night. Preferring only to have sex than leave. Sansa was the first woman who ever had slept curled up to him and not for sex. 

Jon’s thoughts went back to the night before while she was still feeling brave from her drinks before hand and showed him that enticing smile. Her question about him minding if they consummated the marriage on their wedding night was okay with him. If they hadn’t of been shot at and nearly been killed, Jon would have consummated their relationship right then. It was something he was never asked before. Whenever Ygritte and Val came over they just expected him to have sex. Ygritte would always ask in a playful tone and Val only asked the first time. It was a truly a real question. Jon couldn’t think of ever denying this woman in his arms again, if she wanted him to deny her sex he would even though its been 6 months since he laid with Val. He knew it would take most of his strength and willpower but he would do it for her. He didn’t love her yet. But he was beginning to. 

During dinner she had spoken such wonderful things, and voiced her own thoughts on matters. Never pressuring him about what he does for a living, or broaching a topic he wasn’t comfortable with. Immediately when they went into discussing families, she some how knew to not bring up his complicated relationship with his father. She was so consort of his feelings and emotions that he couldn’t possibly think anything but wonderful things. Jon was busy staring at her beautiful face, trying to document every little detail down to his memory that he almost didn’t see her open her eyes. 

“Is there something on my face?” She questioned lightly. Stirring in his arms, she moved to hide her beautiful features from him. Jon quickly nosed her hand to get to move them. Slightly surprised he smiled down at her. 

“Nothing that isn’t lovely.” Jon watched as her cheeks began to grow pink at the compliment. 

“Jon.” He moved to accommodate her better to his body, but he forgot about the stitches on his side and winced at the pain. She suddenly shot up and away from him. “I’m sorry.” She said, looking nervous. Jon almost groaned at the sight of her standing there. The short V-neck dress she had worn the night before was disheveled and had risen so high up, her undergarments were just peeking through. The side of one of her breasts was almost revealing the entire soft mound as it had twisted. Jon shook his head trying to to look at her, as he slide his shirt off. 

“I’ll have Sam take a look at it.” He said as he slowly stood up and walked over to his window. He became purely aware of the fact that his usual morning wood was even more prominent than normal. The tent in his pants becoming larger by the second, he needed to take a shower. 

“Sam?” she questioned. Jon turned his head to look at her as she made her way over. Luckily she had fixed the top part and bottom so the dress fit normally. Jon still had his button up and started to unbutton the shirt in his hands. 

“Yes, hes our org-familys doctor.” He said changing his wording at the last minute. 

“I do better needle work then this.” Sansa said reaching out and passing her soft fingers over the stitch work. It didn’t hurt. The feeling of arousal was numbing the pain. Quickly he moved his button shirt over her shoulders and started to button it up for her. She gave a soft chuckle as she slide her arms through. “I do have to say, I’ve never had a guy want to put mores clothes on me.” Jon clasped two buttons from the top and put his hands on her shoulders. Her smile slowly went away as Jon prolonged answering her. “Am I that hideous to look at?” She asked, her eyes slightly glistening as they seemed almost fragile. 

“Not at all Sansa.” He responded with a small smile. “In fact I’m covering you up for my sake. If I keep looking at you in that dress, I may not be able to wait till the wedding.” He said, looking anywhere but at her. Sansa, blushed as she reached up turned his head towards hers. 

“Jon, do you find me that attractive?” She teased. Her smile was teasing. His slowly fell from his face, as he nodded his head. 

“Very.” Her smile only grew at his serious answer. 

“Do you wish to kiss me Jon?” She asked with a serious tone. Her playful face would make one think otherwise. 

“I do.” He spoke with all seriousness. 

“I wish so as well.” She said, leaning in to him. He quickly moved his one hand to cup the back of her neck and drag her the rest of the way, crashing his lips to hers. His other found its way around her waist pulling her closer to him. Forgetting about his throbbing member in his pants. He just wanted to feel her against him. Her lips moved in sync with his, as he seemed almost breathless from the soft feel of her moving of her lips with his. 

Sansa wound her hand through his hair pulling him as well closer to her. She gasped as she felt his erection pressed against her thigh. Feeling herself grow wet at the thought of making him this aroused. When she had gasped, Jon had taken that opportune moment to slide his tongue into her mouth, catching hers with his. Tasting her. Jon thought of another thing he wished to taste. 

“I told you we should have called.” Arya’s voice rang between the two. Both Jon and Sansa flew apart at being caught in the intimate moment. She whipped her mouth before looking up to see Arya, Robb, and Rhaenys standing there. Before anyone could do anything, Robb bounded into the room and slammed Jon up against the window. Jon was still trying to get over the feel of Sansa that he didn’t have time to react. 

“You fucked my sister?” He hissed as Sansa went to push him off. His grip tightening as he shook Jon. 

“What?” Both her and Jon yelled. 

“Robb!” Rhaenys yelled as well, walking over. 

“Why makes you think we had sex?” Sansa yelled. 

“Why else would you be wearing his clothes and nothing else?” Robb yelled back at Sansa. She groaned as she lifted up the bottom. To show her dress from the previous night. JOn’s shirt was longer than the dress, and the dipped V-neck wouldn’t have shown underneath the black button up. 

“Robb we didn’t have sex. Besides if we did, we’re already engaged, you wouldn’t be able to do anything.” She said pushing him off of Jon. 

“Can we all just calm down and let these two get dressed please?” Arya said loudly. “Robb you have to Jon to the warehouse. We all have things to do. Rhaenys and I will be with Sansa today as well. More shopping for the wedding, act like everything is fine. Exactly what Father said.” Marching over, she pushed Robb away and gripped Sansa’s hand tightly. Pulling her out of the room and away from Jon.


	10. IX

IX

 

Sansa stood with her hand laced in Jons.  She had not seen him since the kiss and she was already suffering from lack of contact.  Arya & Rhaenys both agreed Sansa should return to Winterfell until after the meeting.  

 

“What about Jon?”  She asked looking at both girls.  

 

“Jon will be remaining at the warehouse until the meeting as well.”  

 

Now Sansa was clutching Jon’s hand for dear life, as both seemed to always be within reach of the other.  Ned watched his daughter as she silently welcomed him into the manor.  Aegon on in front of both of them as he shook Ned’s hand first.  Sansa had run up to and placed her hands on either side of his face, lightly brushing away his hair, as she commented on how tired he looked.  Jon shook Ned’s hand as well, and kissed the lady of the Manors hand in welcome.  Each taking a drink of wine and a piece of bread as offerings that no harm shall come to them in their house.  

 

As they made their way to the council's room, Sansa kept by the Targaryen side of the table instead of the Starks.  Keeping her hand laced with Jon’s as she took a seat on his right.  Aegon sat at the end of the table across from Ned, in mutual standings.  

 

“Targaryen!”  Ned’s voice boom in joy.  “I’m very glad that our two families are one in these difficult times.”  He spoke lightly, clutching his own wifes hand.  

 

“As am I Stark.”  Aegon said with equal admiration.  Turning their attention to the door Robb walked in stopping to give both of his sisters and mother a peck on the cheek and walked over to his father.  

 

“Robb what news?”  Ned said as Robb motioned for the guys to bring someone in.  Sansa clutched Jon’s hand tighter as a guy with brown hair and brown eyes was pulled in.  His hands tied behind his back.  

 

“Tell them what you told me.”  Robb spat out,  The guy raised his head and shook it.  Robb took the back of his head and slammed him face down on the hardwood.  A squeal was heard as Arya who had been quiet the entire time, positioned right next to her mother, covered her mouth in shock.  Sansa watched as her and the boy laid on the table made eye contact.  

 

“Robb.”  Catelyn spoke, but Ned held up his hand to silence her protest.  Jon rose and after giving Sansa’s hand a squeeze walked over to the two.  

 

“Robb, what information does he have?”  He asked patiently.  

 

“Information about your shooting, my wifes car bomb, and a future assassination attempt on Rhaegar Targaryen.”  He sneered as Jon pulled Robb back.  Jon nodded his head and turned to Aegon.  Aegon nodded as he looked at Ned, who nodded in well in agreement.

 

“Bring me my gun.”  Jon called out.  

 

“No!”  Aryas voice traveled through everyone as all of their attention were drawn to her.  

 

“Arya-”  The man hissed but Rob shot him a glare that stopped him mid sentence.  

 

“No, you can not kill him!”  She said walking over to both Robb and Jon.  Ned watched his daughter as she pushed both of the grown men out of her way and off of the younger one.  

 

“Arya stop this.”  Catelyn yelled at her daughter as Arya helped him stand up.  Sansa watched her sister as lovingly whip away some blood from his swelling eye.  

 

“Gendry is nothing like his family.”  She said with pure admiration.  Sansa stood and walked over placing a gentle hand on her sister's shoulder.  

 

“If that is so, why won’t he tell us what he knows?”  Turning her attention towards Gendry, she gave him a soft smile.  “We are not like the Lannisters or the Baratheon family.  IF you truly have had no part in these crimes, then no harm will come to you.”  

 

“Gendry please.”  Arya pleaded as the man sighed in return.  He nodded his head.

 

“The shooting was done by the Baratheons not the Lannister.  Robert Baratheon was blackmailed by his own son Joffrey for the hit to take place.  He wanted to provoke the Targaryens and the Starks  so that both groups would start the war, instead of the Lannisters.”  His eyes only looking at Ned Stark and Aegon Targaryen.  Arya was working on untying his hands as Robb began to speak as well.  

 

“The car bomb?”  He whispered.  All the starks laid their eyes on the him as he received news of his deceased family.  

 

“Lannister, Cersei to be more accurate.  She had found out your wife had gone the week before to get her blood work done for a pregnancy test.  She wanted to stop a new Stark entering the world before it was known about.  I’m not sure if she knew your wife was pregnant or if she just wanted to prevent one in the future.  The bomb was originally only to maim, so that she could never have children, but something went wrong, and it was bigger than what it should have been.”  Robb almost collapsed at the news over his wife dying over their unborn child.  

 

“The plot against my father?”  Aegon as trying to pull their attention away from the grieving Stark.  

 

“Both.  The lannister goons sent in by Judge Stark will receive the message in two days time.”  

 

“How do you know all this?”  Ned asked as his eyes kept on his youngest daughter.  

 

“I’m Robert Baratheon's favorite Bastard.  People in the Baratheon side like to talk bad about the Lannisters, and my own father tends to vent out secrets while he beats me and the others.”  He sneered as Arya held his hand.  Everyone was silent for a while until Catelyn piped in.

 

“How do you know Arya?”  

 

“I tried to kill him once.”  She said with a smile.  “But then when the barrel of my gun was on the back of his head, he named the weapon and commented on the model.  We’ve been friends ever since.”  

 

“Ned given the circumstances, I think its best that we speak alone.”  Aegon said out loud to everyone.  

 

“I agree.”  with a nod everyone was dismissed from the rooms.  As they exited, Sansa quickly grabbed Jon’s hands and snuck him up the back stairwell to her former bedroom.  

 

♚♚♚♛♛♛♚♚♚♛♛♛

 

“San-” Before Jon could finish saying her name, Sansa had silenced him with her lips.  The soft gentle feel of his, soothing the pain she had been feeling during the meeting.  Their lips moved in sync as he cupped the back of her head, pulling her towards him, while pushing her backwards.  When her back hit the wall, she moved to wrap her legs around his waist as she felt his hands run up her sides.  Eagerly, she pulled herself up, using him as leverage.  Jon took that moment to slide down to her throat, kissing and licking as he went.  When he got to a point, just under her collarbone, she whispered his name.  

 

“There it is.”  He murmured against the sensitive spot.  The feeling of his lips against her skin sent a shiver down her spine.  

 

“Looking for that?”  She gasped as he slightly nibbled.  

 

“Do you want me to stop?”  He retorted back, pulling his head back to look at her.  His body pinned her so she didn’t fall or slip.  

 

“Please, don’t.”  She said looking into his eyes.   The honesty almost shocked him as he leaned in and placed a more chaste kiss on her lips.  He took a gulp as she ran a hand over his scruff.  “I missed you.”  She whispered.  Not even looking at him really.  She had her eyes trained down, refusing to meet his.  

 

“You did?”  He asked.  Her legs dropped as she tried stand on her own.  But to his surprise she didn’t move away from how close they were.  

 

“I know, I was surprised as well.  Your something to me Jon.”  She said, tracing his jaw with her thumb.  

 

“I missed you as well.”   Jon nudged her nose with his, as she tilted up for him to place another kiss on her.  She wasn’t ready for the feelings he let out in the kiss.  It shocked her how intense it was.  He pulled away once more.  

 

“I don’t like getting close to people.”  

 

“Jon.”  Sansa said, trying to cut him off.

 

“No, I want...I need to tell you Sansa.”  He said, placing his hands on her face making her look at him.  “I don’t want someone to ever use those I care for against me.  If someone were to take you or hurt you in anyway, I couldn’t live with myself knowing that it was my fault.”  His eyes seem to get misty as she clutched him closer.  

 

“Is that why when you gave me the ring you-?”  

 

“Why I shoved it into your hand.  Yes, that was one reason.  I was fighting with myself a lot that night.”  He said remembering his shower afterwards.  “How upset you looked, how attractive you were.”  

 

“Attractive?”  She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.  

 

“Yes the thought of taking you bed that night did come into my mind.  During the day I was thinking of all of these scenarios I would give you the ring.”  

 

“Shoving it into my hand?”

 

“Was not one of them.  But then when I got home and saw you there, cooking dinner.  Dreed just swept over me as I realized that I was never going to be good enough for you.”

 

“Jon, why would you think that.”  She asked.  

 

“I remembered a fight you had with Greyjoy about wanting a bright haired prince.  I’m neither bright haired nor am I anything close to a prince.”  

 

“Jon I do-”  Sansa was cut off by the sound of his phone going off.  Jon quickly took it out, and looked at the name.  His face scrunched up as he slide the bar across.  

 

“Sam?”  He asked hesitantly.  A gunshot was heard over the speaker, as Jon quickly let go of Sansa and ran out the door.  Her closely followed behind them.  “Hide Sam!”  he yelled as several members looked at Jon as he ran down the stairs.  Aegon and Ned must have heard him as Jon quickly gave orders to every Targaryen in the room.  The leaders stepped out from the office.  

 

“Whats going on?”  Aegon demanded.

 

“Warehouse is under attack.”  Jon went back to his phone. “Sam who is hurt?  Sam?”  No answer.  Jon swore as he threw Grenn and Pyp a look.  Sansa quickly stopped him by placing a hand on his elbow pulling him around.  In front of everyone she placed a soft kiss on his lips.  

 

“Come back safe.”  She said, as he nodded.  

  
“Robb get other men, find out who did this.  As of right now, we are at war.”  Ned declared as all those who were able left the house to go towards the central of Targaryens operations.  


	11. X

By the time Jon pulled up with the cavalry behind him, the shooting was over, and several speedboats were streaming away.  Jon took the first steps into the warehouse, looking for someone.  Anyone.  Several dead bodies both Lannister and Targaryen men laid on the floor.  One was a little boy who had food lying around him.  

 

“Damnit.”  Grenn said walking over to him.  The youngster was only 12 but from what everyone could decided he already had a bright future ahead of him.  Aegon even banned him from being with them, for his high IQ.  Saying he could do right in the world.  

 

“Sam?”  Jon called out, as he heard a groan from behind a stack of wood.  Him and Pyp ran over and pulled the tarp off of both him and the young boy in his arms.  

 

“Oli!”  Pyp yelled, rushing to help Sam stop the bleeding from the kids leg.  Aegon rolled in with Robb on his heels.  

 

“Shit.”  He hissed out, as people started looking at the dead.  

 

“Sam?”  Pyp spoke watching as Sam’s head started to waver.  “Jon!  Sam’s been shot!”  Pyp yelled as Aegon ran over as well.

 

“Sam!  Sam stay with us!”  Jon yelled as Aegon and Robb motioned for more guys to come help lift both Ollie and Sam into a car.  

 

♚♚♚♛♛♛♚♚♚♛♛♛

 

Sansa sat in Jon’s bedroom.  Clutching his pillow to her chest.  With the protests of both Catelyn and Eli, Sansa returned back to her quiet apartment waiting for Jon.  She knew she probably shouldn’t be in his room without him, but she needed some comfort of him.  Her fingers traced the lines of his bedsheets as she watched the news report of multiple body count at a Targaryen Imports warehouse.  Sansa jumped when her phone buzzed and she quickly picked it up.

 

“Jon?”  She asked a little frightened.  

 

“Robb, you know your brother.”  His tone was a tad bit harsh.  

 

“Sorry, I didn’t look at the screen.”  

 

“I just wanted you to hear it from me first.  Dad extended Rickon and Bran’s study abroad in Essos, until further notice both will be safe with Daenerys.”  

 

“Thats good, they shouldn’t get caught up in this.”  She said, clutching the pillow tighter.  

 

“You want to talk to Jon don’t you?”  He said, after a long pause.  

 

“Sorry.  I’m an awful sister.”  

 

“Your many things sister.  Awful is not one of them.”  He said with a snarky tone.  

 

“Hello.”  Jon’s voice rang through the phone.  

 

“Jon are alright?”  She asked, quickly.  “The news is talking about bodies, is everyone okay?”  She asked quickly.  

 

“No, it was mostly Lannisters, a little boy who was just delivering food, and two of our guys.  Most of our men weren’t there.”

 

“Sam?”  She asked.  Sansa had not met the man yet, but knew that was the one who had called.  

 

“He’s in surgery.  One in the gut, and one in the arm.”  Jon paused as Sansa sniffled.  “Sansa, mom called and told me you went back to the apartment.”   His voice sounded concerned.  

 

“I did.”  

 

“You shouldn’t-”  

 

“I’m safe Jon.”  

 

“The apartment is a safe place but -”  

 

“Jon, I’m wrapped up in your bed, waiting for you to come home.”  She heard his breath hitch as he took a loud gulp.

 

“My-my bed?”  He asked.  

 

“I slept here the other night.  Besides you told me your room is the safest.”  

 

“Well-I mean, it is.”  he stammered out, as she tried to hide her satisfaction in making him stammer.  

 

“Jon.  Come home safely please.”  She said softly.  Even though she couldn’t see him, she could tell he was nodding to her question.  

 

“I will.  I promise.”  Sansa heard shuffling as Jon must have walked away from the noise.  “Just promise me, you’ll be in my bed when I get home.”  He flirted softly.  

 

“Promise.”  Sansa retorted back, as the screen on the TV showed live footage of Drogon Hotel.  “Jon, the reporters are outside.”  She said running over to the windows.  Looking down at the busy street she watched as several news vans were pulled up on the curb.  

 

“As soon as I know Sam will be okay, I’m coming home.”  

 

“Okay.  Jon…”  She said hoping for him to stay on the phone a while longer.  

 

“Yes?”  

 

“I miss you.”  She said.  Jon sighed and she could feel his smile.  

 

“I miss you too.”  

 

♚♚♚♛♛♛♚♚♚♛♛♛

 

Jon let out a deep sigh as he finally went into his own apartment.  The reporters outside were haggling him about the Targaryen Warehouse that was hit tonight, and over whether this would ruin his upcoming marriage to Sansa Stark.  It was 2:00 in the morning and Sam had just gotten out of surgery.  The doctors told them that he was going to be fine, that the worst was over.  

 

Stumbling into his room he suddenly had his eyes opened when he noticed his bed was empty.  Sloshing of water coming from his bathroom made his heart race as he took out his gun.  Turning his back to the wall, he tried to peer in to see who was in the bath but he couldn’t make out anything.  With a deep breath he swung the door open and point the barrel of the gun at the person in his tub.  

 

Sansa didn’t even flinch.  She just smiled up at him as the bubbles hide her from view.  Jon immediately put the gun on the dresser outside of the bathroom and sank next to the tub.  His back on the porcelain.  

 

“You took a while.”  She said.  He heard the sloshing of water as he felt her arms start to slide over his shoulders.  Her damp hair falling in across his face.  

 

“Aegon and your father want us to do a quick wedding in front of family and important members.  No big wedding.”  

 

“Do I still get to wear the dress?”  She questioned after a pause.  

 

“Of course.”  Jon said leaning his head back into her hand as she ran her fingers through his hair.

 

“Will we still get a wedding night?”  Jon had his eyes closed but he felt her breath go across his face.  

 

“Demanded one.”  He said almost with a squeak.  Looking up at her as her damp hair shielded half of her face, he brushed it out.  

 

“Then its perfect.”  Placing a soft kiss on his lips.  Turning and leaning on his knees he down at her face, unable to see anything under the bubbles, except for her back, he gazed into her eyes.  

 

“I thought you wanted a big wedding.”  Jon held her cheek in his palm.  

 

“No.”  She leaned forward and kissed his lips again.  “I just wanted to have one with no mistresses, no secrets, and no real complications.  If I didn’t marry for love, I wanted at least someone who was going to be true to me and only me.”  Jon smiled down at her as it was his turn to place a deep kiss on her lips.  

 

“What makes you think I’ll be true?”  He asked in a teasing voice.  

 

“Because Jon Targaryen, you care for me.  You don’t want to see me hurt.”  

 

“What makes you think that?”  Jon took in a deep breath as Sansa sat back hiding most of her body under the water.  He could see the tops of her breasts peeking out of water.  

 

“Because when you found my file, you didn’t read it.”  She said with certainty.  Jon bent over and flicked water at her.  

 

“You're too smart.”  He teased as stood up walking over to the sink.  Taking off his  watch.  

 

“I am.”  Jon heard the water slosh again and he quickly peeked over to see her standing up, but adverted his eyes.  She had the towel wrapped around herself before he could help himself from looking again.  Walking over she placed a hand on his arm while holding up the towel with the other.  Jon took in a deep gulp as he realized the only thing that was separating himself from her body was that.  An image of diving into her cunt as she withered upon his tongue flashed through his mind.  His arousal gaining as she gave his arm a slight squeeze.  

 

“Come to bed soon.”  Sansa took one step away before Jon pulled her back spining her into his arms and planting a passionate kiss on her lips.  His tongue slamming against hers as he wanted to memorize everything she was.  Jon’s hands traveled down and cupped her ass through the towel and pressed her harder against himself and his arsoul.  Sansa let out a gasp as the realization how excited he had become became apparent.  Jon pulled away with a lingering pull on her bottom lip.  

 

“Remember before we shot at.  You asked me if I minded having sex with you.  I don’t.  In fact I would very much like to take you tonight in this instant.  But I’m going to wait till next week.  Because then it will be special for both of us.  I want to have sex with you not for our families and our future of our group, but because I want to have a life with you.  I want children, I want to give you everything you ever wanted.”  

 

“Jon I-.”  

 

“I know you don’t love me.  Not yet.  It may take a while for you to truly with your whole heart give into me.  But I am falling for you Sansa Stark.  You are the closest I have ever been with anyone that wasn’t family.  My past relationships, I always kept a distance and they kept theirs, but you, you didn’t want to keep a distance.”  Jon kissed her forehead as he caught a tear with his thumb.  

 

“Jon, thats the most you have ever spoke to me about anything.”  She whispered against his chest as he held her close.  

 

“I know Sansa.  I save my big speeches for when they are needed.”  They both let out soft laughter as he pulled her into the bedroom.  “Now, get dressed, and come to bed.”  

  
“You get dressed for bed as well.  Sleeping in suits are uncomfortable.”  Sansa said walking over to her laid out clothes.  


	12. XI

 

“I’m sorry this is rushed.”  Catelyn patted her daughter's shoulder as she locked eyes with Sansa in the mirror.  “We were planning on having it in the spring its just-”

 

“Mom, you have to make the deal permanent.  I know.”  Sansa whispered as her mother began to cry for the fifth time that day.  

 

“Mother is crying again?”  Arya asked as she entered with Rickon and Bran on her heels.  Sansa stood up and quickly wrapped Ricko into her arms lifting the six-year-old off the ground.  Leaning over she placed a gentle kiss on Brans forehead.  

 

“Did you miss us?”  Rickon asked.  

 

“of course.  I always miss you guys.  But I thought father-”  

 

“He did but when I said I'd be with them, he couldn’t say no.”  A beautiful white haired women stood in the doorway next to Margaery.  

 

“Marg!”  Sansa yelled wrapping her arms around her friend.  Turning towards the new arrival she bowed a little as customs would require.  

 

“Sansa, I would like to introduce your soon-to-be Aunt, Daenerys Targaryen.  Khaleesi of Essos City.”  

 

“Sansa its good to finally meet you.”  She said reaching her arms out.  Sansa took the tentative hug and smiled up at the elder woman.  

 

“Thank you.”  Sansa said, looking back at her mother.  “Mom, please stop crying, its a happy occasion.”  

 

“Yes, yes, I know, my eldest daughter is getting married.”  

 

“And, shes going to be an Aunt soon.”  Margaery piped in.  Sansa turned back to her friend with a wide eyes.  

 

“Your?”  

 

“Yep, I’m pregnant!”  She yelled, rushing her friend into a hug.  “Thats why Daenerys is here.  She insists that Aegon take off for a year to help me raise the baby and keep an eye on these two kids.”  

 

“Aegon was never cut out for this line of business anyway.”  Daenerys said, winking at Margaery.  “Besides, Drogo and I need some space for a while.”  She said with a sad smile.  

 

“Whatever the issues and problems, I’m just happy you're here.  All of you.”  Sansa pulled Rickon tighter to her body as she smiled down at her baby brother.  

 

 

♚♚♚♛♛♛♚♚♚♛♛♛

 

“Jon please stop fussing.”  Rhaenys said, trying to redo his bowtie.  

 

“I look like a waiter.”  Jon hissed, as Aegon came up next to him placing a strong hand on his shoulder.  

 

“Don’t we all.”  Jon turned around wrapped his brother in a hug.  “I heard Margaery came back.”  

 

“Not for long though.”  Aegon said, as a knock was heard through the door.  Standing in the doorway was Jon’s aunt Daenerys Targaryen.    
  


“Well, it looks like Baby dragon grew up just fine.”  Jon tried to hide the blush that was forming on his cheeks.  

 

“Baby dragon?”  Robb laughed from the seat on the couch.  

 

“Shut up.”  Jon tired to defined himself, as she walked into the room.  

 

"Nervous?"

 

"A little."  Jon admitted openly to his aunt.

 

"You should be. She's gorgeous."  Dani patted him on the shoulder with a devilish grin.

 

“Don’t get him nervous now Auntie.  Jon still hasn’t done the deed with the little Stark girl.”  Aegon quipped earning a jab from Robb.  

 

“I know they're getting married and all.  But she is still my little sister Targaryen.”  He hissed at him.  Rhaenys grabbed both of them by their ears.  Pulling them apart and over to the door.  

 

“Out!”  Slamming it shut, Jon looked at his aunt.  

 

“Dany what's wrong?”  

 

“Margaery is Pregnant.”  She said with a sad smile.  Jon grew a smile on his face but it quickly feel when he realized this wasn’t the best news.  

 

“Its Aegons right?”  

 

“Of course it is.  Magaery would rather die than betray Aegon like that.  They’ve been sleeping alone since last July.”  Rhyenays defended her friend.  

 

“Isn’t this a happy occasion then?”  Jon asked, watching as his Aunt took a seat.  

 

“Thats the thing, after the wedding, Aegon is being sent overseas with his wife and the two young stark boys.  He’ll be there until the child can at least learn to start fighting.  In the meantime, I’ll be taking over as head with negotiations.”  Daenerys said staring at Jon.  His eyebrows knitted together as he looked at her for more clarification.  “I need someone who can fight as my second in command.  Someone I trust more than anyone.”  

 

“You need me.”  Jon said with a low voice.  

 

“Jon, I know-”  

 

“What does father say?”  Jon turned to Rhaenys.  “You were Aegon’s second in command, not me.”  

 

“Father is the one who called her.  I’m to be looking for a suitor come spring.  Head over to help Magaery with the child.  Jon, Aegon's’ child will be the heir to the family.  It will be our nephew or niece.  It needs to be protected.”  Rhaenys walked up and placed a hand on her brothers shoulder.  

 

“I don’t want this.”  Jon said, keeping his gaze away and brushing his sister off.  

 

“You didn’t want to marry Sansa either.  But I’ve never seen you more happy before.”  

 

“Thats different.”  

 

“Jon, go, get married, go on your honeymoon, have lots of sex and think about it.  If you don’t accept it know, we can come back and discuss this after you have had time to think.  Before the child is born.”  Daenerys walked over to nephew and placed a gentle hand on his arm.  “Our little dragon, needs to spread his wings.  Its time you prove to your father and to the rest of our family what you are made of.  Rhaenys, Aegon, and I are the only ones what you did for us.  But its time to show everyone else, that our little Jon, isn’t so little anymore.”  With that she placed a soft kiss on his cheek and left the room.  Jon looked at himself in the mirror.  He was alone for a couple of minutes thinking of Aegon, of his family,that he almost didn’t hear the knock.  Turning he saw Sam stick his head in.  

 

“Its time.”  Jon’s thoughts raced back to the present.  

 

“Time?”  He asked, looking at Sam a little bewildered.

 

“To get married.”  Sam said with a small chuckle.  “Its soon going to be her time to walk down.”

 

“Right.  Married.  Sansa.”  Jon stammered out as he grabbed his jacket and followed out his friend.  Daenerys other words rang through his mind as he walked towards the cathedral.

 

_"You should be. She's gorgeous."_

__


	13. XII

“Sansa, you ready?”  Arya said more as a statement than a question.  Sansa nodded her head and grabbed her bouquet.  She made her way to the closed doors as her father was standing there waiting for her.  His eyes grew wide and a bit teared up as he laid them on his eldest daughter.  

 

“Is the big bad Stark Judge crying?”  She teased as she wrapped her arm in the crook of his.  

 

“Yes, only you and your sister have the capability of making me do that.”  He teased back, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head.  

 

“Daddy, is it true you and mom will be going back with Bran and Rickon?”  Sansa asked, with new found tears in her eyes.  

 

“Yes.  I’m taking a leave of absence in order to protect all of you.  Arya is being stubborn and refuses to leave with us.  Robb will be taking over as head, until my return.”  

 

“Is the lannister threats that big?”  

 

“Yes.”  

 

“Is that the main reason this wedding is rushed?”

 

“We didn’t want to put more pressure on you.  Or Jon.”  

 

“I understand. Truly, I just wish you would have told me.”  

 

“I’m sorry.  But, we will be coming back for holidays.”  

 

“I understand dad.  I do.”  

 

“You’ll be safe with Jon.”  

 

“I know.  Hes just like you.  Kind and caring, and will do his duty.”  Sansa gripped her fathers elbow tighter to her.  “I don’t want you to worry as much about me.  Worry about Arya. _She_ seems to have a thing for the Baratheon boy.”  With a slight smile and a nod of his head, the doors to the septem opened.  Sansa’s eyes began to glisten as she put on a smile for the crowds.  Ned titled his head towards his daughter so that only she could hear.  

“I won’t let you fall.”  

“I know daddy.  You never have.”  Sansa and Ned Stark began the long walk down the aisle, towards Jon.  Who couldn’t take his eyes off of her.

 

♚♚♚♛♛♛♚♚♚♛♛♛

 

“Jon, their pulling the car around, to take us to the airport.”  Sansa said, grabbing his attention.  Jon pulled away from his daze off dreamland, to smile at his newly made wife. “Are you okay?”

 

“You shouldn’t be asking a the man you just married if he is okay?”  Jon teased as Sansa laced her fingers with his.  

 

“I know, you just seem out of it.”  

 

“Well, for the rest of the night, I’ll focus on you.”  Sansa blushed as Jon leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.  “I mean, if you still want to keep our deal valid.”  

 

“No backing out.  I want a real wedding night.  Not rushed like this wedding.”  She gave a small laugh as Jon threw in a chuckle.  

 

“I’ll try, I have to admit its been awhile.”  

 

“I trusts you Jon.”  Sansa whispered as she placed a reassuring kiss on his cheek.  

 

“Okay, save it for later.”  Aegon spoke up, as he received a push from Robb.  

 

“What did I say?”  

 

“Cut it out Robb.”  Sansa said, placing her arms around her brothers neck.  Pulling him into a bone crushing hug.  

 

“You’ll be okay?”  He whispered to her.  She nodded her head with a smile.

 

“You’re only allowed to be gone for about two weeks, so enjoy it while it lasts.”  Aegon said patting his brother on the back.  Eli Martell walked out with Mr. and Mrs. Stark.  

 

“Take good care of her.”  Ned Stark shook Jon’s hand.  

 

“I will sure.  I promise.”  Eli almost pushed Ned off his feet as she rushed Jon into her arms.  

 

“I’m so proud of you.”  

 

“Mom, you're embarrassing him.”  Rhaenys said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.  

“I want a niece or nephew.”  Sansa laughed as Jon, began to blush even more.  

 

“Yes, grandbabies are all the rage.  Don’t you think Cat?”  

 

“I would love a grandchild while you're at it.”  

 

“Mom!”  Sansa said as her blush went almost darker than Jons.  The car was brought around, as they kissed all of theirs parents goodbye.  Jon, helped Sansa into the passenger seat as they pulled away to the airport.  

 

“So, tonight we will be sleeping in the airport hotel, and then tomorrow we will be making our way to your families private island off the coast of Essos?”

 

“Where no one can bother us.”  

 

“So our wedding night will be?”  

 

“Where ever you want it to be.”  Jon said with a smile, kissing the back of her hand.  

 

“Airport honeymoon sweet.”  Sansa said determined.  Jon chuckled at her eagerness.  

 

“We can wait.”  

 

“I don’t want to wait Jon.  I want a normal wedding night.”  

 

“I want whatever you want.”  Jon said back, gripping her hand tighter.  


	14. XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding Night

Right after the door to the honeymoon suite was shut, Jon didn’t even get a chance to look at his wife, when Sansa slammed her lips against his. He pulled back, keeping her face in between his hands. 

“We don’t have to rush.” 

“I know, its just.” 

“Just what?” Sansa, pulled away, walking over to the bed. The gown still on as she removed a couple of hair clips. Sansa walked over to the dresser and took off her earrings and necklace. 

“You asked me what was in my file. Do you remember?” 

“Yes. I also remember telling you that you should tell me only when your in love with me.” 

“I’m not in love with you Jon. Not yet. But there are things I want you to know.” Jon walked over to Sansa and wrapped his arms around her waist. The buttons on the back of her dress were pressing hard into his chest. Running one hand over her arm, he kissed her cheek. 

“I don’t care.” 

“Jon, my back is scared.” 

“I don’t care.” He said locking eyes with her in the mirror. A few tears were forming in her eyes as he slowly started to unbutton the back of her dress. “Sansa, I don’t care. My body has scars to.” Kissing her neck, Jon unbuttoned the final button sliding the dress down off her shoulders. Turning Sansa around, he placed a deep kiss on her lips, pulling her closer. 

“All I know is that, he is never going to touch you again. The only person who ever is going to touch you, is me.” Sansa gave him a look. “And who ever you deem worthy.” He restated trying to dig himself out. Sansa reached out and started to unbutton his button up. 

“Is that the same for you.” 

“Well, Sam is the doctor, so he has to sew me up once in a while.” Pushing him a little, he pulled her closer planting a kiss on her lips. 

“Sansa, I don’t want mistresses like other men. I just want one.” He kissed her nose, as she leaned up and gripped the back of his head, slamming his lips against hers. Jon, slide off his button up and started to remove his buckle. His erection already started to strain against his zipper. Removing her dress completely, Jon picked up sansa, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Walking over to the bed, Jon dropped her down slightly, and slid on top of her, settling in between her legs. Sansa hissed as he made contact with her core. With a smile, Jon moved down to her body dropping soft ghost like kisses down her torso. 

“Jon?” She questioned, as he gripped her underwear in between his fingers and dragged it down her legs. Kissing her calf, he made his way down to her inner thigh. “Jon, you don’t ha-” She let out a moan as he flicked his tongue against her bud. Taking a few seconds, he dove into her core, sliding one finger in to help stretch her out. Making sure to pay attention to not only to her bud, but to the feeling of his fingers exploring inside. 

“Jon!” She gasped as her orgasm spilled over. Jon licked up the juices as he whipped his mouth with the sheet. Leaning up, he kissed her deeply as he slowly lowered his boxers, with her help, she grasped his member in her hands. 

“Sansa, if you do that.” He moaned as she lined him up with her entrance. 

“Jon, I’m not going to beg.” With that, he thrusted up once the tip was in, he slowly slide all the way in, catching a gasp from her lips with his own. He moaned as he reached his entire length in, and held for a couple of seconds to re adjust to the new sensation. 

“Shit, your so tight.” He said with a hiss. “I’m not going to last long.” With a thrust of her own hips, Jon started to move inside of her. Thrusting in and out. When his own orgasm was coming, he started to pound harder, as she moaned from the contact. With a vocal moan, he came into her, filling her. She let out a moan of her own, as he felt her constrict against his cock, pulling him deeper into her. Pulling out, he rolled over on his back as to not crush her. 

“That was-” 

“Perfect.” She ended his sentence for him, as she leaned over placing a soft welcoming kiss on his lips. Each breathing heavy as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his side. 

“I was going to say amazing, but perfect is good as well.” With a chuckle, Jon kissed her forehead. After a few minutes, Sansa spoke. 

“Jon?” 

“Yes?” 

“Can we do it again?” He took a couple of second to see whether or not his body was ready to go for round 2. 

“Yeah, I think we can.” Both enjoying the time they have together.


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theres more to come.

Viserys sat across from the newspaper headline. **Stark Married to Targaryen**.  “Anything interesting?”  He asks taking a sip from his tea.  With the crumpling of the paper, Joffrey Baratheon's looks at Viserys with a look of pure rage.  

 

“Do we have a deal?”  Joffrey asked looking out at the blue sky.  

 

“Deal is that you help me gain my rightful spot as the head of the Targaryen household and business.  I in turn, hand Sansa _Targaryen_ over to you, and dispose of her husband, the _bastard_ permanently.”

 

“You give me her, and I’ll give you whatever the fuck you want.”  Joffrey said, taking a sip from his own tea.  Mixed with a hint of whiskey.  

 

“I can not help but wonder, why do you want her so bad anyway?”  Viserys asked with a smirk.  His interest was peaked as he watched Joffrey give a almost lethal smile in return.  

 

“Thats **private**.”  Never taking his gaze from the plane window.  

 

 


End file.
